


Siren of the Sea - Part V

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Siren of the Sea [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Play, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Lots of OOC behavior, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, OOC Konoe, OOC Rai, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pirates, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Role Reversal, Romance, Sex with Mythical Creatures, Sexual Slavery, Sirens, Sirens Suck the Life out of You, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Tail Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Violence, power struggles, really these guys have more issues than Vogue, therapeutic writing, threats of rape, writing as therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: In this AU, Konoe finds himself abducted by a pirate slaving ship, captained by the terrifying Captain Rai. His ability to sing is inadvertently discovered when trying to help a sick young fellow kitten Ciel, who hasn’t dealt with the capture well. His comforting Siren’s melody was heard throughout the ship and catches the captain’s eye. Will he be able to hold his own, against this fearsome seafaring devil?Start with Part I, II, III, IV and the one-shot if you're new to this series.Part V begins in the bedroom of an onsen on Midorijima, right after Konoe has discovered that he and the Siren are indeed the same. Rai is in for an interesting evening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289438) by [foxyladycpz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/pseuds/foxyladycpz). 



> There is sex in this chapter.

He’s taking this much better than I expected he would, to be honest.

Right now, I have the silver cat lying on the bed, on his back, unable to move or speak—probably because I told him ever so sweetly that this night was going to be about me serving him—and that means, I want him to experience what it feels like to be in my position.

I don’t mean to be cruel or unkind—not at all. That is not my intention. And I keep telling him so, yet he still seems to be trying to command me—but he is not currently allowed to speak, because I told him— _begged_ ever so sweetly—not to speak. Now, he is helpless and vulnerable—and he is growling, just softly. I can hear him under his breath.

“Are you angry?” I ask. “I’m not going to do you any harm. I love you, Captain. I would _never_ harm you. I would never pierce your ears or nipples without your consent, for example.” I nip at both his ears and then lower my face to lick his nipples as well.

He may be growling—but I think he is more frustrated than anything. I am a Siren, after all. It is not in my nature to finish this sort of connection—or _any_ connection—quickly. And so, I am taking my time. 

“Your growling confuses me, my love,” I whisper, straddling his chest. We are both naked after the bath, and I cast aside those towels long ago. His body is coated in that lovely catnip oil he got for me and uses on me regularly. It has a wonderful sheen to it, but I don’t think he was aware of its side effects, and that the arousal from the catnip scent really can frustrate a person. I get frustrated to tears at times, especially if he would prolong things or leave me alone. I don’t plan to do either of those things tonight, though. He’s just not used to not being in control.

And it isn’t that I want him in tears—I _really_ don’t, since that would be cruel. And I am not cruel. I want to treat him kindly, as I lean over his face and kiss his mouth, licking those sharp white fangs tantalizingly— _mine, mine, mine_ —and thinking about how exactly I will take him. Because I want him wrecked, I want him calling my name, and I want him thinking about me all day tomorrow.

I’d better make this worth our time because I’m fairly certain he will punish me for this later. Hopefully _privately_ , which sends a little shiver through me. But I’m willing to pay any price for the sake of showing him how powerful I am. I’ll definitely make it worth his while. I want him out of his head with pleasure. 

“Listen,” I whisper, “I know you’re usually more comfortable when you’re in control, but that’s only because it’s what you’re used to. You need to _trust_ me. I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, tonight, you are going to lose your mind with pleasure, Rai.” I am doing it again, and his eye opens wide. “Rai, you are going to lose yourself in indulgence for my sake—just like I do for you—just for a night. Consider it a form of sampling. I know you didn’t hate being with me like this in my Siren form, nor did you hate being like this with Koujaku and me together—and that’s why, Rai, I want you to experience the same sort of pleasure with _just me_. It would make me so happy.”

His body gives a small jolt and shiver, and he looks up at me—and he’s a little afraid. I think he is afraid of my ability to command him. It hurts me to see his fear because I don’t want him to be afraid. Should I command him not to feel afraid? Maybe a little assurance is enough.

“Don’t be afraid, Rai,” I whisper, running my tongue down his throat and nipping at his adam’s apple like he has done to me so many times. “No one has to know—and it’s good for you, a captain who takes such responsibility for his sailors’ lives, to have a secret place he can relax and just be cared for, don’t you think?”

Looking at his pale blue gaze, the solution crosses my mind.

“I miss hearing your voice,” I consider. “Rai, do you think you can make it through the evening without commanding me? I will remove the restraints on your voice if you can.”

He nods. It’s suffocating to not be able to talk. I know because he has done it to me. And I want to hear his voice.

“Rai, you will not command me when I release your voice, will you? Rai—no commands—only wishes, desires, and sighs of pleasure from your mouth tonight, okay?” That was the third time, so it should work. 

He takes a huge breath and suddenly kisses me—it takes me by surprise, but it delights me, too.

“Thank you,” I hear him whispering in my ears. “Thank you. I had no idea how terrifying that was.”

His arms are trembling just a little, or maybe he is just shivering with excitement. Either way, I try to soothe him.

“It’s all right, you’re here with me.” I give him a small smile, and he returns it with a sharp laugh.

“What?” I ask.

“I’m not very reassured.”

“Oh really? Don’t you trust me? Are you afraid I will hurt you?”

“It’s not that,” Rai says. “It's more like you’ve become very unpredictable. And much more powerful than I expected.”

“What—you didn’t expect a magical creature to be powerful, or do you have that much confidence in your own strength and abilities?”

“Hmpf. Now you’re just making fun,” Rai says, unwilling to meet my gaze.

“Turn over,” I whisper. I make the suggestion only one time, _without_ using his name—and to my surprise, he complies. His skin shimmers beautifully in the low evening light—the moon of light has set—dusk is settling into the city. He’s captivating.

I’m surprised to find such hard knots in his shoulders when I rub them, and I wish my hands were a little stronger. Perhaps I should rub him down a little more often. I straddle his back and push on his shoulders using the weight of my body, and that helps to loosen some of the stress he is carrying.

“You carry so much stress in your shoulders. Why don’t you just release it all when you come?” I ask.

He turns his head to the side, trying to look at my face.

“I want to see your face when you ask me that question.”

“Why?” But I’m game. I lean down toward his face, sliding off his back, and I ask it again. “Why don’t you just release all this stress when you come?” And I realize it does sound a little dirty. I shut my mouth quickly, just a little embarrassed.

“It just doesn’t fit coming out of this cute little mouth.” He moves a single finger to my lower lip and pushes lightly. I open my mouth and suck on his finger, making as many obscene slurping sounds as possible. He gives me a smile. 

“Like those sounds?” I ask around his finger, teasing. “You hear sounds like that from me all the time. Don’t I disgust you?”

“No—it’s not that—not at all. You—all these different facets of you—blow me away.”

“Is that how it is?” I ask, running my hand down his back and stopping at his tail. I have decided. I am going to play with this tail.

“Rai, I’d like to play with your tail. I will be gentle, I promise. If you want to and feel excited enough to come, go ahead. I’m all right with that.”

I see a bit of anxiety crossing his face, but he immediately relaxes when I start pulling one hand after the other through his gorgeous fur. I climb up on top of him for a better reach—his tail is so long—much longer than mine—I can’t reach the tip from where I’m sitting in a single stroke.

I’m sitting just below his ass on his thighs—right where his thighs and butt meet—and this area of him is amazingly well defined. So muscular—everyone stares at him when he walks, and he shows it off to his best advantage. I notice he even lifts his tail to show off his ass proudly. Others can look if they want, I suppose. And he _should_ show off—he is _gorgeous_ —I trace my fingers from one hand along that line, tracing the muscle definition that I have seen through his tight fitting breeches and leathers and think again— _mine, mine, mine_.

The Siren must be much older than me, because I’m sure _I_ didn’t notice this part of him when I first met him all those years ago. I wonder if the Siren did. My heart flutters a little, and I’m suddenly quite thankful he did. He has excellent taste. 

Rai trembles just slightly under my fingers. I hear a quiet sigh.

I need to pay attention to that tail. It’s what he needs, I think. I draw my claws and gently trace his hip, and get a shiver and a sharp intake of breath in response—and then I pull my claws through his tail, starting at the base, separating that long silver fur from the soft full strands underneath, and the soft strands of silver from the plush white downy underlayer that makes his tail so ridiculously gorgeous. 

I pull it up and away from his body—not the fur, but the tail itself—and every so often I return a hand to rest on one of his buttocks on at his sit spot—almost like I’m threatening to spank him, but I don’t actually do it. 

I’m _playing_ with a power reversal right now—but I don’t want to scare him. So I stick to grooming, and I add a little tongue—both directly to his tail and also to my claws and fingers, and I feel another shiver running up his spine. I love his response. I find myself craving more. I'm feeling a little antsy.

That growling stopped long ago and has been replaced by a very nice-sounding purr. He has such a nice purr—and his body is rumbling beneath mine, between my legs—and I start to get very turned on as well, and I can’t deny wanting to return the sound when I feel my own body vibrating.

But I hold out, as the further towards the tip of his tail I get, the more ragged his breathing is becoming. I’m liking the sounds coming out of him now, and I have a nice rhythm going. His head is still turned to the left—but his eye is closed, gently, not squeezed shut, and his breathing is quite fast.

A rather vulgar thought occurs to me, intruding into my brain, and I can’t help wondering—can he masturbate by grooming his own tail? I’ve never been able to do that, but I wish I could. Although, I might be able to in my other form, simply by touching my wings or my fishtail enough. But his tail is so much more sensitive. So, can he? How convenient! I really want to ask, but should I? Maybe I’ll save it for when we have our next "dinner plans."

I move my mouth close to the tip of his tail, and his breath speeds up even more, and I feel him squirming slightly underneath me—and he murmurs my name. 

“Konoe.”

It’s not a command. It’s spoken in a sigh—of delight and pleasure—and it resounds in my body just like that purr, entering my ears and moving sending a shiver down my spine and into my tail, just him saying my name has that effect. He isn’t even touching me. It’s _not_ a command, but my body still responds, just like a command. 

But he is my _prey_ , isn’t he?

Then why— _why_ does he have this effect on me?

“Ah, _Konoe_.”

He says it again, and I realize it might be because I am nipping at the tip of his tail, and maybe that is too much stimulation. Or he wants something else? Something _more_?

I look down at his ass—and it’s gorgeous—and I realize he is deliberately lifting his tail at the base—invitingly. As though he is giving me permission to touch him—and I am surprised. What _is_ this? I haven’t commanded him. What is he _doing_?

But he beckons me with his tail once more. I stroke his ass softly, gently, tenderly—brushing over his entrance ever so lightly, very subtly, and he shivers, lifting his tail again, and he arches his back and moves his hips, moving me right along with him.

 _Shit_. 

I’m just going to take this as permission. I’m unbelievably aroused, so I coat my finger in my own fluids and press a single finger gently against that tight ring of muscle beneath his white fluffy tail, grasping the base of it with my other hand. He arches his back gently, allowing my finger to easily slide in.

Warm—no, he is so _hot_. In more ways than just temperature.

My heart is thumping so loudly in my ears—and this is _nothing_ like it was when Koujaku was with me. I’m a little frightened, actually—no—not exactly frightened, just overly eager and hyper aware, since I’m not loaded up with catnip. This is just the two of us—just him and me—and he is trusting me to do this.

My body shivers, covered with goosebumps.

Inside, he feels inviting, soft and so alive, surrounding me, squeezing around my fingers—and I hear a soft sigh from his mouth—which is so uncharacteristic of him. 

“You can move, if you like, Rai,” I whisper in a voice I don’t recognize. I can barely catch my breath enough to talk—and I am dripping all over myself, pulling my hand out to capture more drops and pushing a second finger inside.

“You seem rather excited to do this,” Rai whispers, his voice soft and gentle, but almost unrecognizable. I’m having a hard time reading his expression, the tone of his voice. It almost sounds like... _submission_. My heart makes a painful throb in my chest when that word crosses my mind.

“What?” I ask, looking up toward his face suddenly. “Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?” I watch him shake his head lightly, that gorgeous hair shimmering in the low light, and I curl my fingers slightly and scissor them apart, and I hear Rai take in a sudden breath—it sounds like it’s caught on something. His hips jerk suddenly, his lower back arches, and his body moves on its own, and I see him open his eyes suddenly. I also hear a low moan come from his mouth.

It is probably the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard from him. 

When that sound hits my ears, something happens to my body that I can’t explain. I was worried I might hurt him—I _really_ was—I swear—but when that sound spills from his lips, it feels like something inside my chest breaks open—is it my heart maybe? That painful throb—something is breaking open inside me, and a fiery hot liquid is spilling inside my chest, spreading into my limbs, becoming part of me. But it forces me into action.

Before I can stop myself, my body starts acting on its own. My fingers find the exact spot again—and that same sound comes out of Rai’s mouth—and my chest hurts when I hear it and I need _more_! My eyes are mesmerized by the beautiful pale body in front of me, and my hands start to stroke him over and over, both inside his body while keeping my other hand on his tail.

My body feels weird and strange like something has happened to it. I don't seem to be in control of my own actions, almost like I have to do what I am doing and I cannot stop myself.

I pull my fingers from him and pull my captain’s body back against my own, pressing myself against his entrance—pushing myself deep inside—carefully but urgently. I _have_ to hear that sound again. I’m holding his hips with one hand and I’ve wrapped my other hand around his dick, which is hard and wet, and I start stroking slowly—until I hear it again.

Ah—my chest—it aches—What _is_ this? What is this _feeling_? Is this what dominance feels like? Because it _hurts_! It’s hurting me! It makes my chest ache—hearing those sounds from my beloved partner—I don’t care about my own pleasure or anything else around me—all I want is to drive him wild—and it _hurts_!

Being inside him—burying myself inside his body—I feel completely surrounded and enveloped by him—and pleasure crashes through my waist and zips up my spine. My tail bristles and starts to swish back and forth. Uncontrolled. I feel tears in my eyes and my vision blurs.

“Rai...” I whisper.

I may be on top but I don't feel like I am in control at the moment. I feel like something is controlling me. Is it him? Is he controlling me? Is it the Siren? 

I lean my face over his back aiming to kiss his ear and keep stroking his tail, and he pushes his hips back against me—hard—and I hear that sound again. It’s a moan—a lewd moan—and it’s from his lips. I start thrusting, aiming for that secret spot, and I find it almost immediately. Between stroking his tail and his dick, and thrusting against that spot inside of him—I hear that moan increase from single sounds to multiple sounds to longer sounds—and then—he calls my name in the middle of one.

“Oh, gods, Konoe!”

That command-like feeling of him using my name hurts so much, but it isn't a bad pain, it's more of a crushing, heart-wrenching sensation of connection, and I realize it's what I have been wanting from him all this time. When I hear him call my name, tears flow from my eyes freely.

That crushing feeling in my chest becomes a song, and a gold mist flows out of my mouth with my melody. His body stiffens up in response to my song—and he whispers my name again—through that sound—but why am I crying? I feel him clinching up around my dick—tightening around me—and I feel him release into my hand—and it’s so beautiful. 

He’s so heartbreakingly beautiful.

A memory flashes in my mind—when I first met him—I cried—I wept when I first met him. Why? Was I grieving the loss of his eye? His pain? Then—I find I'm suddenly back in the bedroom and it feels like his pleasure tears my own climax from my body—ripping it from my body with violence, almost—and my pleasure is torn from me roughly—my chest hurts so much—I try not to draw claws when I come, but there they are, and I feel a growl rumbling inside me, my fangs bared as well.

Just like attacking prey, I think in the back of my mind, as my vision goes white.

I feel my body shaking as I release inside him, and the room is covered with that sweet scent of honey and orange blossom. My fingers and toes are tingling and the tips of my ears and tail have gone numb with pleasure.

Intense—but what was that? What kind of memory was it? Painful? Mixed with pleasure?

My melody slowly fades away—and I pull out of the silver cat—he’s covered with that sparkling gold mist. I rest my hands on his hips and sing another quiet song—a healing song—just in case I didn’t prepare him enough, and also to heal the scratching from my claws that I just drew on him. I want him to sleep well and feel good in the morning.

I want him to remember me—think of me—but I don’t want him to suffer. I _never_ want him to suffer. Does that make me a bad Siren? Am I supposed to hurt him? I don't know. I feel so confused. Right now, I want to care for him. I want to _groom_ him.

So, I start grooming his ears—perhaps a little roughly—while he is trying to relax and rest. I can tell he isn’t pleased, and I feel him resisting, but I never get to do this. I just want to groom these funny little ears just a little bit more—oh—and maybe his tail, too—

“What do you think you’re doing?”

I have just reached out to grab his tail. Wait a second. How is he talking like that to me? He shouldn't be able to do that. Has my command worn off?

“Rai, I was just—“

“Konoe, Siren! Enough. Now, you have had your fun and you will submit to me.”

What the hell? My body freezes and I am unable to touch his tail. Frustration starts to build up.

“But I just want—“

“Konoe, do you want me to silence you?”

He sounds angry! Did I hurt him? Is he pissed? I don't want any of those things.

“No,” I whisper, allowing my body to relax. I’m turned around into the little spoon position and I feel Rai licking my ears possessively. I feel a little nervous and anxious now. “Didn’t you...”

“What?”

“Didn’t you like that? Did I hurt you? Did you hate it?” I’m ashamed. Did I push him too far? I’m a little afraid now.

I hear a deep sigh, right in the depths of my ear, moving the fur inside. It tickles _terribly_ , and I squirm a little in response. 

“I was just  _surprised_ ,” Rai whispers. “You didn’t hurt me, and no, I didn’t hate it. It was—”

I’m straining my ears backward, listening for his next words.

“It actually was very nice, but you should sleep now, Konoe.”

I’m relieved. I can relax now. Apparently, my commands don’t last forever, either. He grooms me as I give a great big yawn.

"So it was okay? Did you like it? Do you feel well cared for?" I'm so tired I can hardly ask.

"I do. You did well, little one. Now rest." He keeps grooming my ears, loudly. I flick my ears down to avoid some of the noise. Ah, I get it. Maybe he's just a little embarrassed? Maybe that's all? He doesn't want me to ask anymore.

“You are _much_ more dangerous than I thought, however.” Those words are the last words I hear before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe tops and Rai actually submits. It seems Rai enjoys himself but consequences may follow for a slave who steps out of line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe the Siren is in big trouble with the captain for spilling the beans about being the hunter, and Rai being the prey last night--among other things.
> 
> He wakes in the captain's quarters, and he can tell he is in deep shit.
> 
> Trigger: angst and issues out the window, references to non-con punishment.

I’m on the ship—the _Joy_ —when I next wake, and there is no question in my mind, now, even though I am blurred with sleep:

_I am in deep trouble with the Captain._

It isn’t because I slept through being moved onto the ship. No, that in itself isn’t surprising. If he were in hurry, he might deliberately move me while I was asleep, thinking me less of a distraction for him and his crew. In any case, however, that isn’t how I know he’s pissed.

I know he’s pissed because of my current state when I wake.

I’m in the cabin, yes—and it’s been nearly ten days since I’ve been here. But I can’t speak. I’ve been gagged, which is tied behind my neck, and there is red rope knotted my body in a surprisingly artful way. When I look down at myself, I’m naked, except for that red rope—and it’s a good thing it’s warm in here.

I wonder, did he learn this art of rope tying from Koujaku? Gods, even worse, did he get help?

I’m lying on the large bed with the drapes pulled open, clearly on display for anyone who walks through the door—I’m the first thing they’d see like some prize on display. I’m pretty sure that was deliberate.

Did he gag me so I can’t beg for anything?

The windows are open, and a nice ocean breeze drifts in, saltwater mist in the air—and it occurs to me I could probably break free if I were in my other form. However, even when I was above deck on our cruise here, there was plenty of saltwater in the air and I never transformed. I probably need total immersion to transform. So I don’t have that option.

Why did he tie me up like this when I have these lovely gold shackles—both on my wrists and ankles and on my collar—he could use? I wonder he has something more like humiliation in mind. I really cannot move at all with this type of restraint, however.

I can hear the sailors working upstairs, and it feels like we are already at sea from the rocking of the ship. I wonder if I will get seasick again. I hope won’t—not if I’m gagged. That’s going to be miserable.

I wait a while longer, not making any noise, not attracting any attention, and particularly, trying not to struggle. I resist the urge to call out for help. The more I struggle in these restraints, the tighter they become, and now, they are really uncomfortable—enough so I’m slightly afraid I may be at risk for cutting off my circulation.

After some time passes, the door opens.

It’s my Captain, who walks in and casually throws his cap onto the table. He immediately glances in my direction, realizing I am awake. I haven’t moved nor made a sound.

“Ah, have you awoken, Sleeping Beauty? Did you have a good rest?” He’s in full-Captain mode, probably from guiding his ship and crew to sea.

“Hmmm!” I murmur at him through the gag.

“I can’t exactly understand you, but you sure look uncomfortable. How about we make a deal?” 

“Hmm?” I ask.

“Konoe, you will not speak if I remove your gag unless asked a direct question. In particular, I don’t want you making any of your ‘requests,’ if you know what I mean.”

I don’t meet his eye, but my body definitely responds to his command. He unties the gag behind my head. It’s nice to get the cloth out of my mouth.

“I know, it was probably unpleasant. Since you were sleeping and I didn’t know when you’d wake, I didn’t want you to be manipulating or ‘requesting’ anything from any of my crew,” Rai explains, as if that also explains why I am tied up like this. I simply glare up at him.

He laughs lightly.

“You do not look pleased. Do you have a complaint?”

“Yes!” I try to tell him that ropes are too tight, but I can’t. My mouth simply opens and I can’t speak. This is because of the command he gave me to only answer questions. I hate the feeling—it’s suffocating.

“Well, let me sit down and take off my boots. I’ll consider hearing it in a moment. It’s been a long laundry list of complaints for me today, you see.”

I try not to growl, but I am unsuccessful. He chuckles again as he sits next to me on the bed, stripping off his boots.

“Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you?”

“These damn ropes are too fucking tight!” I yell.

“You are inside, Siren, and you should speak with a quieter voice—unless, that is, I am doing something to you that might cause you to temporarily lose control,” Rai suggests neutrally. I feel his hand in my hair, petting my ears, almost soothingly.

His hands slip between the ropes and my skin. His touch feels really nice, actually—and he is probably messing around with me on purpose. His hair still smells like my scent—like honey and orange blossom. It's likely he been thinking about me all day. I like that image, and I smile.

“What’s this?”

I look up at the question, but I still cannot speak. I do not understand what he is asking.

“Why are you smiling for no reason?”

“I like the touch of your fingers and I think your hair smells nice,” I answer. 

“Do you?”

“I do—it smells like me. I wonder if it made you think of me all day—and what happened last night.”

His look darkens slightly. 

Oops—was that perhaps a mistake? Sometimes my voice runs away with me. But I think he consented—at _least_ as much as or more than I ever do—to our activities, so what’s his problem now? I’m beginning to lose my temper. 

“Oh? Do I see a shadow passing over this sweet face of yours? Do you have another complaint?”

“Yes!” 

“I see. Perhaps I’ll permit you to share it with me as well. It seems you have been struggling in your restraints. Did you notice they get tighter the more you struggle?”

“I did,” and to my shock, there’s another growl accompanying my words.

“Ho—we have an angry kitten, do we?” He is in full Captain mode, for sure. He stands up in front of the bed, taking advantage of his height, before leaning down to take my face in his hands. He’s touching me so sweetly, despite his stern voice and harsh words. “Here, I was hoping to keep this between us.”

My growl stops immediately, sticking in my throat. Between us? As opposed to _what_? A public scene? Is he serious?

“I was hoping this might remind you of your place on this ship, Siren. Being restrained, bound in rope, is, of course, a beautiful thing for me to see,” he kneels on the bed before me and I can do nothing to resist him. Frankly, after he has been loosening the ropes and touching my skin so much, I hardly want to resist. “But displaying your beauty wasn’t my intent. I wanted you to remember your place. Do you remember the first time you met me?”

“Yes,” I answer quietly, my eyes wide, staring directly into his face. How could I ever forget? I was unceremoniously dropped in the corner of the room, cracked my head against one of the fine wood cabinets filled with books, and was threatened by a terrifying, handsome stranger. Wait—no, that’s not quite accurate. He was in Captain mode; he’d realized who I was and that he’d captured me, recognizing my voice. He looked at my face, saw something—whatever it was—plainness compared to his perfect features—but ordered me to be taken care of and cleaned up. He also indicated his sexual interest in me—in front of Bardo, as I recall. However, today he is stressed out—I can tell he’s had a rough day—and I’d love to ease some of that stress. But not like this. 

“Do you remember when I introduced you to my crew? Do you remember when I claimed you on deck? Do you remember that I gave you beautiful jewels to mark you as my property?”

“Yes,” I answer obediently, and I feel tears burning my eyes. It wasn’t that he _gave_ me jewels! He pierced my body with them—as fine as they might be, he caused me pain... but again, did I hate it? I don’t think I did! Perhaps he was trying to bring out the Siren in me. 

“Do you remember I stole your first kiss, your first sexual experience—your virginity—and now, I consider you mine?” 

“Yes,” I reply, rather miserably now. I think he considered me mine when he first loaded me on his ship—before he even knew who I was! I’m going to try _not_ to cry.

“However, with that ownership, I take your protection and care very seriously. I have killed for you and would kill again for you. In return, I require only two things from you: respect and submission. I have been lax in enforcing these requirements while on the island, I’m afraid, and now we are both suffering the consequences.” _I’m_ suffering from the lack of submission? In what way? He should be more honest in his words and say he’s _afraid_! He’s afraid to lose control around me because he doesn’t trust me—or anyone!

He brushes my ears softly—tenderly, even—which surprises me. I wouldn’t have been shocked if he slapped me, at least not with the current disappointed tone of voice he is using. I hate hearing him use this tone with me. Why is he being so tender with his touch when he’s using such harsh words? It’s confusing me!

“I will ask you—and keep in mind, your answer will determine whether we can keep this issue between us here in this room, or whether I bring it out in the open so you will learn the lesson I’m teaching. Bringing it in the open, to be fair—so you can make your choice—I’m considering displaying you on deck as you are now for the crew to enjoy. I’m also considering a public whipping since your response to the last one was overwhelmingly positive. But I realize your sensibilities are different now—and the way you respond today compared to how you were before our last port call are different, probably due to the trauma you suffered on the island. So those public punishments may not be ideal for you at this point. I’m hoping to avoid them, and it’s why I have you restrained in here now. Do you understand?”

I stop trying to hide my tears and let them fall slip past my defenses and slide down my cheeks. I had no idea he would be this upset. He’s acting like I _defied_ him. Why? Is that how he sees last night?

“I asked if you understand, Konoe. I expect an answer.”

His calm demeanor _is_ frightening—but I find myself envisioning those punishments—either whipping me publicly or displaying me naked and bound on deck—either of those things would be overwhelming.

“I’m sorry, yes. I understand. Please,” I beg, trying to say more, but I can’t.

“So, keeping the stakes in mind when you answer, my question upon which your punishment rides is: what _are_ you to me? What is your _role_ on this ship? And in return, what am _I_ to _you_?”

Suddenly, I realize what the real issue is. I understand completely _why_ he is upset. He hated that I called him my prey. He knows it’s the truth, and he simply cannot deal with it—at least not as a captain as the _Murderous Joy_ , in any case.

I keep my eyes glued to his face, thinking about how bad things could get between us—I could struggle in front of his crew, but he would probably subdue me. If he forgot to forbid me to beg, I might be able to get the better of him. However, on deck, I could throw myself into the sea and steal him away from his ship and crew. He hasn’t even thought of this possibility, I’d guess. I haven’t tried begging anyone other than him, however—but he’s smart and wouldn’t allow anything public with a 100% chance of success.

I know the _truthful_ answer to his question, and then, I also know what he _wants_ me to say. And they are not the same answer. And I’ve been delaying too long in answering him.

He brushes the tears from my eyes once again, ever so gently.

“Konoe, it’s important that you answer this question. It will determine what happens in the next hour.”

He just said respect and submission are what he wants, so he’s about to get it. 

“I’m merely your slave, one you deigned to rescue from the cargo hold after you heard my song. I’m nothing more than a slave to you. And you are my master.”

Something inside my heart breaks when I say the words out loud. Is this just a game we are playing? What about our feelings for each other? Don’t they mean anything? What about last night? What about the progress I’ve fought so hard for?

“I would do _anything_ for you, Captain— _anything_ to ease your pain, ease your stress, ease your suffering. And if you feel it would ease your suffering to whip me in front of your crew on the deck once like you so enjoyed before, I will gladly submit to that. If you would like to display me in front of your crew like some sort of prize, I would be happy to submit to that—if it would make you happy. However, I can think of other ways I might be able to relieve your stress—in private—ways that you would enjoy, even more, that would work even better.” 

My ropes feel impossibly tight, mostly because it feels like my chest might burst. 

“Are you suffering now?” I squeezed out a question—how did that happen? I’m shocked, but I don’t say anything about it. “And does my answer satisfy you?”

That pale blue eye looks down at me, tipping up my chin, almost as though he’s examining me in the low light of the cabin. 

“What am I going to do with you?” His voice comes out unexpectedly soft and extremely sexy. He is my perfect, strong, unbelievably sexy prey who suffers from severe trust issues.

“Whatever you please,” I answer. “But please, let me ease your suffering, your stress, and your pain. I will do whatever you wish. Use me however you wish.”

His fingers are so good at knots and rope—I mean, it shouldn’t surprise me since he’s a sailor after all—but it still does. And it feels so nice to have his hands touching me.

“If I ask you to stay still, will you submit without my command?” 

“Yes,” I reply.

He pulls the ropes from my body, slowly, one at a time, and he seems to be taking his time. Either it’s a lengthy process or he’s enjoying himself. I feel my skin tremble beneath his fingers. He is still _mine_ —even if he is upset about what I said and did to him yesterday.

But at the same time, nothing I said was a lie. Nothing I did was cruel. I was gentle and kind, and he lost himself in pleasure and relaxation—and he enjoyed it. Nothing was threatening, like a public whipping would be. Why does he have to go to those extremes?

I hear a quiet voice in my heart, the Siren, speaking to me, as I enjoy the gentle touch from his fingers on my bare skin. _The Siren chooses a strong prey, and your Captain is no different. He is strong and not used to being on the other side of the equation, nor is he used to having an equal match. He doesn’t have experience standing on equal ground with anyone, and your strength comes as a surprise. You are the Siren, even still._

 _—Can you hear me if I talk to you?_ —I ask the Siren a question.

_Of course._

_—I want him to love me. I want to stand on equal ground with him, shoulder to shoulder, as a partner and companion. I thought we were making progress. But now—my heart aches. Where did I go wrong?—_

_Child, you did not fail. You are on that path. It’s push and pull, give and take, two steps forward, one step back. You are succeeding—over time. You need to give him time to adapt. He has done remarkably well in his interactions with you, his apologies, his treatment of you. Look at this as drama. He is inexperienced, and he has to find his place. There will come a time in your lives that he offers himself to you like he did last night without a second thought like it’s natural—and you did not command him to do that, keep in mind—as often as he demands it from you._

_—What? I thought I pushed him!—_  

_You did not. You were direct. He likes direct. And he needs an outlet, a place to leave all the stress of the day at the door and just be taken care of. If it’s not between the sheets, rub his shoulders and treat his pain. Talk to him. Be kind to him. Love him unconditionally. He has never had an example of this. So treat him gently, and let your heart break for him._

“I will let my heart break for you,” I say suddenly. “I want to care for your body, your hair, your pain, and your heart. I want to love every part of you.”

The words are spilling out—and he has stopped his hands, perhaps stunned that I can speak, since he has commanded me not to, although I suppose I’m still answering his earlier question.

“When you walk into this room, you can be whoever you want and need to be. I will rub your feet, your shoulders, your back, your neck—treat you tenderly—however you like. You may drop every care you have at the door when you throw your cap on the table. I will listen. As much as you consider me yours, I consider you mine, and I want to care for you. I have instincts—good ones—but if you need something lighter or rougher, let me know, and I will submit—as long as I know it is for your sake. If you’d like to fuck me in front of your crew, I would submit—either resisting with all my might or as a willing partner, whichever you prefer—as long as I know you would be getting relief from the act.”

Rai looks surprised—dumbstruck, in fact—and like a little boy, albeit a boy with a great body and an eyepatch—when he hears these words. His face—it lights up with joy and affection, mixed with equal parts of confusion. I can see his cute ears twitch and his tail swishing back and forth excitedly. 

“Why would you say these things to me—now, of all times? After I’ve treated you so roughly? You’ve been bound and gagged for hours, so why tell me this now?”

“I love you, Rai—I really want you to understand what that means. I understand last night was difficult for you, and I was thinking of apologizing—but instead, I thought I would offer my true feelings. Especially since I didn’t say anything I didn’t mean, I wasn’t cruel, and I didn’t force you to do anything. Building trust takes a long time, and in the bedroom, while I have plenty of opportunities, you’ve only had to trust me a handful of times. I want this to be a safe place for you to be yourself, without having to prove yourself to me.” 

He blinks backs at me, slightly befuddled, adorably so. My arms are free, and I sneakily snake them around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

“I see,” he whispers against my lips, once I pull away.

I close my eyes part way and rub his shoulders. They are tense and stiff, even through his clothes. Bringing my hands up to his neck, I rub the tendons there, and likewise, so much tension is held there.

“You feel so tense,” I whisper. “Shall I sing for you?”

He sighs softly.

“I came in here with the idea in my head of disciplining you, of making you submit to me.” He looks at my face.

“What would you like me to do?” I ask, a soft smile on my face. I back away from him slightly, enough so he can see the chain between my nipples, and I give it a short tug. “Do you feel like I need discipline? Do you want to spank me?” I swallow nervously, despite the display I am putting on. “Would that make you feel better?”

“I was thinking of dragging you out on deck, naked, and subjecting you a public whipping for your disobedience—your refusal to submit to me on the island, your refusal to acknowledge me as your master,” Rai says.

“A whipping?” I ask. My body starts to sweat. That really doesn’t feel pleasant—well, part of me thinks I might enjoy it if he did.

“I would watch,” Rai says.

“What?” I ask, shocked.

“I do not perform these types of punishments, typically. It’s not my job as captain. It falls to the quartermaster.”

“Would you… enjoy that? W-watching that?” I ask tentatively.

“I don’t think so,” Rai says, and he takes me into his arms. “Additionally, you have just acknowledged me as your master. And you’ve offered to serve me in many ways. I find it difficult to justify punishing you now.”

I shiver slightly, and I know he can feel it since he strokes my back gently in response.

“I…” Rai holds me loosely, continuing to stroke my back, while I tremble a little. “I’m not sure what I should do.”

“Do you enjoy disciplining me?” I ask softly.

The silver cat is quiet for a moment, but he answers me, speaking directly into my ears, “It makes me feel powerful that I can make you, a magical creature, submit to me. However—it seems you are choosing to submit to me for reasons I do not understand. It could be because, as you say, you love me or as you said yesterday, I am your prey. Either way, doesn’t that nullify my power and control? Where does that leave me?” 

“Rai,” I pull back from his hold and look at his face for a moment, putting both my hands on his cheeks when I speak. “You don’t have to be anyone powerful in this room. You can just be _Rai_ when you are with me. You can be your strong and powerful self sometimes, and sometimes you can just relax and let me take care of you. I want to take care of you, too. It’s just between us. It’s all right.”

I gently kiss the tip of his nose, and then his closed eyelid, his eyepatch, his forehead—and surprisingly, a song bubbles up within me.

And it’s filled with _power_. A shocking amount of power. 

It seems to say, _this is what I have for you. This is what you are for me. Hear me, accept me, accept the love and care I have for you. In return, I will lend you my power._  

I’m sure Rai feels filled with the melody and power because his posture changes suddenly. He sits up much straighter, and he returns my gaze boldly. 

“What is this feeling?” he asks, stunned.

I kiss him—and release some of that powerful gold mist in the form of a melody into his lungs, and he breathes it in, relaxing fully. I can feel the tension melting from his shoulders and his neck, and when he kisses me back, he pushes me down to the bed. 

I keep singing. It’s a deliberate song. This song—I could sing this song if he needed help. I _can_ be of assistance. I think he understands me. Although, I'm not sure if it's enough to get me out of trouble yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe is restrained and gagged (non-con) in the captain's quarters, wakes at sea. Rai comes in after a long day at work, commands him not to speak except to answer questions--and Konoe is devastated.
> 
> Konoe thought last night was consensual, so he doesn't understand why Rai is so upset with him.
> 
> Rai is feeling distrustful and misunderstood--he doesn't have any experience of love and affection, realize. Not that this excuses his behavior. But he gives Konoe a chance to answer a question, which will determine whether they sort out their issue in private or in public, threatening him that if he doesn't answer correctly, that Konoe will suffer a public whipping.
> 
> The question is: what are you to me? What am I to you?
> 
> Konoe wants to be equal, of course, but knows the "correct" answer is a slave and a master. He tells Rai what he wants to hear, and has an internal angsty convo with his Siren, who assures him he's doing fine. Rai needs time to adapt.
> 
> Konoe basically offers to suffer any punishment--public or private--for Rai's enjoyment, relief of stress, or pleasure. He says he loves Rai and he wants to care for him, and he thinks that he can do that better in private.
> 
> Rai is surprised and asks why Konoe would say that now--after being bound and gagged--but Konoe says, that's love for you.
> 
> Then they kiss and make up. Also, Konoe gives Rai a taste of a song of power, too, one that a typical Sanga might sing in battle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: References to rough but consensual sex, and tail sex.
> 
> Summary at the end of the chapter.

After making love—well, maybe that isn’t exactly what happened this evening in the captain’s quarters if I’m honest. He took me almost violently. He didn’t prepare me as carefully as he usually does. I may be a magical creature, and I may be used to him in many ways, but I do require more preparation, and the initial penetration caused me some pain and discomfort.

He wasn’t deliberately mean or cruel—he did prepare me a little, and he soothed me during the entire process, too—but it seemed like he wanted to dominate me tonight. I specifically allowed it. I submitted to everything—and he didn’t issue a single command. While he didn’t hurt me, it seemed like he made the point that he could, if he wanted.

I think he wanted to show me that he can control me and dominate me if he wants to. And I, likewise, wanted to show him I am willing to submit to him— _when I so choose_. However, I’m not sure he realizes that isn’t always the case. Perhaps, at least for the purpose of my own safety, I will submit myself to his will for the duration of this trip. I’m not sure he is ready for anything more. 

And I _loved_ it. I truly enjoy trusting my body to him. He gives me extreme pleasure when I do, and I enjoy seeing him lose himself in this role as well. Even just thinking about it now is interrupting my sleep. I turn my head to the side to admire his sleeping face: vulnerable, at peace. My fur ruffles up in memory of that pleasure. And also... of the power I hold over him.

I’ve changed.

I’m much changed from the kitten I was when I first boarded this vessel nearly a month ago. And we are headed back to Sisa. For what purpose, I wonder?

I run my fingers through Rai’s long hair. He needs me to care for him again, I’m sure. I start grooming him, despite my better judgment. I should let him sleep in peace, but I can’t seem to help myself. 

Instead of waking, however, Rai stays asleep, much to my surprise. He starts purring rather loudly, moving his head a little closer to me, so I can access his ears as well. He actually leans into my touch, letting me access the fur on his head—so I take my time grooming his ears from base to tip. I’m careful, not trying to wake him up, but his ears fascinate me. The skin is thicker than they should be, and they are small—well, they aren’t, exactly. Not really. In proportion, they only look small. In reality, they are close in size to mine. I thoroughly clean his fur—and I try not to suck them into my mouth all the way. But I’m tempted, and I know he does this to me, even when he’s just grooming me. 

But they flick a little in protest when I do, so I think it’s too much stimulation, so I slow down. Instead, I move onto his gorgeous mane of hair, and I comb my claws and fingers through it—leaving my scent all over him with my tongue. I really get into it, sectioning it, imagining different ways I could style it. For now, I leave it as it is since he’s sleeping. 

The more I groom, the louder he purrs, the more soundly he sleeps, and the lower my mouth is traveling down his hair—since it’s so long. And I’m almost done—with the hair and fur on his head. Would he wake if I did his tail? I just want it to be perfect, and I will be so gentle and careful. 

At this point, I can see the sky outside the window is starting to lighten just a little, and I haven’t slept a wink tonight. But I haven’t wanted to. His hair is perfect. I dare to tie it back with a dark blue ribbon I’ve found—probably intended for me—and the gods only know exactly _what_ he wanted to tie with this. There’s a little bell on it, too, which I remove, and use only the ribbon to tie back his hair, keeping it perfect.

Then—that exposes his tail, which is already fluffed out waiting for me. Gently now, I settle in behind his body and prepare myself for the best part. I’m so excited about this—I cannot believe my luck. How has he been so relaxed the entire night like this? He has indeed been sleeping soundly! Starting at the base of his tail, I lower my tongue and drag it in several short strokes around the circumference, and then I comb my claws through the fur, pulling the moisture through all the layers of his thick, plush fur, straightening it out perfectly. 

And then I move up a tiny bit, dragging my wet tongue in more short strokes, all around his tail, pulling the moisture through all the layers, including that soft underlayer, leaving it perfectly neat and straight. I notice he starts to stir when I’m grooming, and pull my body in close to him, spooning him like he spoons me, hoping that having our skin touch will comfort him. And it does; he relaxes.

My purring is no longer controlled either. I didn’t realize how pleasant it is to groom someone else—I’m always on the receiving end, which is also wonderful—but to do it, to see that my partner trusts me—it’s driving me a little crazy. I have to confess, I feel slightly heated, even though we had sex just a few hours ago.

I’m approaching the tip of this tail, and suddenly, it lashes in my hand, before I can finish. It’s ripped from my fingers before I finish, and to my surprise, that action devastates me.

I feel almost— _betrayed_.

To my shock, I feel tears spring into my eyes—why? Simply because he is finished with my grooming?

No. Because I had a purpose, and I was interrupted, and he trusted me while he slept, but now that he has woken, he does not trust me.

There are several ways I could deal with this, I realize. 

First, I could cry. It’s honestly very painful that he doesn’t want me to finish. Plus, I’m exhausted. I haven’t slept at all, which is probably adding to my sensitivity. But aside from that, if he saw tears, he might feel bad enough to permit me to continue. That wouldn’t be as manipulative as some things I’ve done since I do actually feel sad.

Second, I could try to beg him—quickly—but I’d have to use his name three times—and _force_ him to submit to my grooming. But I’d risk pissing him off if I did that, as well as risk him doing something worse to me—just when we were getting to understand each other better.

Third, I could wrestle him for it. My chance of winning is very slim. However, he did just wake up and he may still be very relaxed and drowsy from such a good night sleep. And I’m very spun up. I just might have a chance. 

I decide to go for option number one, and if it doesn’t work, option three, as a surprise attack.

“Wh—what are you doing?” My breath is already hiccuping softly. “D-didn’t you sleep well?”

I turn to face the suspicious but beautiful pale blue eye staring at me.

“Y-you were purring so loud and comfortably,” I say, and then I let the tears fall down my face, and I find myself starting to sob.

“Oy,” Rai says—and I’m not mistaken when I hear the concern in his voice. I also feel him stroking my ears kindly. He also tries to lift up my face to his, but I refuse to meet his gaze, rather dramatically. 

“No,” I murmur. “I-I...” I stammer through my sobs. I’m shocked at how easily my tears come. I was feeling hurt, but was I really _this_ upset?

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He genuinely sounds worried now.

“I-it’s just I was trying to be kind to you. I groomed you last night— _all_ of last night. I’ve not even slept yet, in fact, and I was _almost_ finished. And you—well, you seemed to sleep so much better than I’d ever seen you sleep before,” I sniffle. “Why did you push me away like that? It hurt my feelings!” I burst into fresh sobs right then, much to my shock. Am I _really_ feeling this way? What the _hell_ is wrong with me??

“Oy, come here,” Rai says, desperately. “Stop this, now. It’s all right. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. It was just a strange way to wake up. My tail is sensitive, as you know, and—I didn’t realize—I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

The silver cat has pulled me in close to him now, stroking my ears and shoulders gently, and I think I feel a hand on my tail as well.

“I can smell your scent on me. It’s comforting. What’s made you do this?” 

“I just wanted to take care of you,” I whisper.

“Well, if it would make you happy, you may finish— _gently_ ,” Rai says.

I nearly jump on top of him—my sadness strangely falling away to joy, and I attack his tail full force.

“Ahh! _Gently_ , I said, bakaneko!” Rai yells at me, trying to grab my hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I say. “I was a little too excited.”

However, I do take my sweet time cleaning and grooming the tip of his tail—popping it into my mouth several times and pulling it out, and then combing the fur with my fingers—and I feel him becoming slightly restless.

“Oy,” Rai’s voice is slightly breathless now. “This is much more grooming than I usually do...”

“I just want to do a good job for you,” I murmur.

At my tone, Rai turns his face and looks at me, and then he grabs _my_ tail.

“All right. Then, go ahead. You may groom my tail as much as you like.”

I’m shocked to hear him agree to this, and my mouth is frozen open with my tongue hanging out temporarily. 

“However, I will be grooming _yours_ at the same time, if you don’t mind. I feel bad you haven’t gotten any rest and you’re still a kitten. You need your rest, Konoe.”

Uh—was that a command? I could feel it when he reminded me how tired I was, but it wasn’t exactly a command.

I’m still behind him, like the big spoon, but he now has my tail in his hands, and I feel him bring the hooked part—and _just_ the hooked part—of my tail into his mouth. His lips are incredibly soft, and he presses them together when he drags my tail between his lips. The second time, he wets his tongue. The third time, just as slowly, I feel just the edges of his teeth graze my skin—and a mewling noise comes out of my mouth I cannot suppress.

He chuckles a little.

“Are you losing your spunk? You’ve slowed down, Konoe. Have you finished grooming?”

“Ah—no,” I say quickly, trying not to lose concentration, but I do again—right away—as soon as he works the tip of my tail in his mouth again.

Now, he’s simply licking it, taking long licks of the tip like it’s a delicious treat, and I can’t help remembering when he’s licked my dick like that—it felt the same—and those weird sounds are escaping my mouth again. My fur fluffs out fully, and I growl slightly. I’m still naked from last night, and since I’m pressed up against him, he can feel my excitement.

“Do you like this? All I’m doing is grooming your tail, Konoe. Have you finished with mine yet?”

I try to speak, but I cannot—I’m afraid I will bite. I start attacking his tail more aggressively, but he suddenly flips around in the bed, pressing me against the mattress, pinning me in place with his body. I’m face up, and I am watching everything he is doing to my tail. It looks... absolutely obscene, and I cannot look away.

“W-wait,” I say, as his tail slips from between my fingers.

“I think you’ve earned yourself this, little one. Keep your eyes open for me, won’t you?”

I’m a little ashamed at how excited I’m getting from a simple touch to my tail—but it must be because I’ve been touching him, thinking about him, smelling him, listening to him, and even tasting him all night.

The noises I’m making are increasing in volume and get even louder when his other hand reaches for the base of my tail, but he reaches for it by grabbing up in between my legs and lifting up my body. I feel so exposed—and he is watching me very closely—my face, my dick, my squirming body, my heaving chest, and my eyes—and every time they close, I hear a gentle voice.

“Konoe. Let me see your eyes.”

His voice makes my fur stand on end. He is going to make me come from touching my tail, I just know it. As soon as I realize this, my body starts to shiver and shake, and tears spill from my eyes—but reflexively, not of pain. 

“Come for me,” he whispers, as he sucks my tail back into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it, and I feel him nipping it lightly.

Those words—they are not a command—but just what I need to push me over the edge.

I _try_ to close my eyes—but I find I can't. Instead, I keep my gaze trained on the pale blue eye smiling down at me. My body jerks suddenly and a loud cry comes out of my mouth, which makes Rai’s ears twitch, and his tail sways back and forth happily.

He pulls my tail out of his mouth reverently.

“Now, my question for you—is that going to be enough for you for now? Do you need another?”

“Ah, no—I’m fine— _please_ , no,” I beg. I’m truly exhausted. Even covered in my own fluids, I only want to sleep.

“You look exhausted, little one,” Rai says, grabbing a towel from the side table and wiping me down gently. “I did sleep very soundly, however. Thank you for your care.” He leans down and kisses my mouth, my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose, my chin.

“Sleep now. I’ll have food brought to you in a little while. I'm sure you've worked up an appetite.”

“Mmm,” I mumble, but I’m mostly asleep already.

“You little troublemaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai and Konoe have worked out their differences--to some extent--for this trip. 
> 
> Konoe has decided to submit his will to Rai's--for now, at least--and we find him resting after some rough sex in the captain's quarters. He has a strange urge to groom his partner, which he doesn't usually do. He manages to groom Rai's fur and hair--and does so all night, rather obsessively.
> 
> When Rai wakes up in the morning, he stops Konoe from licking his tail, which hurts Konoe's feelings--much to both of their surprise. Rai compromises, saying sure, you can finish grooming mine if I can groom yours.
> 
> You can guess what happens after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes up alone and thinks it would be a good idea to wander around the ship. He meets Hinata, the female who was one of Mink's captives on board, and also comes across two new crew members, including a new quartermaster, who finds it in his heart to "help" him find the captain.
> 
> Captain Rai doesn't appreciate the quartermaster's "help." He brings Konoe back to his quarters for a discussion, where they get into an argument.
> 
> Triggers: Violence, whipping, non-con/turned-to-con spanking.

I’ve committed myself to be submissive and obedient for the remainder of this trip—not because I feel like I _am_ a submissive and obedient creature or because I think I want Rai to believe I am. It’s simply a choice I’ve made after our last night on Sisa—and Rai’s response to it. He was not ready for me to take over the Siren role, and he is not ready to realize his role as my prey.

In the bedroom, however, everything is up for grabs, and for now, I will follow his lead. If he wants me to be more forceful, I’m happy to overpower him—in fact, I’m thinking I’d like to do that again. Today, after sleeping almost the entire day away (I was grooming my gorgeous captain all night, after all), I am finding myself in a strange mood.

I don’t know how to explain it—but when I wake—naked as usual—I’m alone and I am desperate for him. I feel so alone, and I need my captain. I need a connection. I feel like I did when I was in heat, in fact—only on an emotional level. This is a different experience for me, perhaps because I spent so much time grooming his body, now I truly crave his presence. But for some reason, it isn’t _sex_ that I’m craving—although I wouldn’t deny him if he asked. I only want to be with him.

It’s strange. It feels oddly hormonal. 

I give a long stretch and get out of bed. I’ve been in this room for at least two entire days, if not longer. I look around in the closets, pulling out some clothes that look like they will fit me and look decent. I pull on a simple pair of breeches and a silk blouse, both tailored perfectly for me, and I find a soft pair of boots, sized for my feet. Peeping out the window, it looks sunny, so this should be good enough.

I ignore the food on the table—no, wait, that’s a lie. I drink the kuim juice and grab a kuim, licking the juice from my chin, and I bravely approach the cabin door, and I open it. It’s unlocked. So I quietly slip out and wander down the hallway, looking for my Captain. I haven't really explored this ship, so I may get lost, I realize. 

This deck has only a few rooms—I’m not sure what or who is housed here, but there is a strange scent wafting from one of the rooms—something I do not recognize. My heart is pulled toward that door in a weird way. Why? 

I haven’t been specifically told to stay where I am, and I haven’t been told _not_ to explore the ship. So I pull open the door and find a beautiful room, only slightly smaller than the captain's quarters. Inside, while it’s smaller than the captain’s, is a nice bed, a small table with several chairs, and a private bathing area, and—much to my surprise—I hear a sharp shriek the moment I enter. It’s very high and shrill, and slightly familiar.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?”

I look up to the sound of the voice, which oddly sends a cold shiver through my body, but the smell is oddly nostalgic. Who is this female? I don’t recognize her. She has pale blue eyes and blond hair, paler than mine, that falls past her shoulders in waves. 

“Oh—I’m so sorry. It’s you. I haven’t even seen you since that time,” she says. “Your owner came back to save me on your behalf. I owe you my life and my thanks.”

She curtsies before me. 

“I’m sorry—my name is Konoe—I’m not sure we’ve been introduced.”

“Oh, right. Mink didn’t think that was important. My name is Hinata.”

 _Mink?_ Another shudder goes through my spine. I suddenly remember where I’ve seen her before. She is the female who was forced on me, though I believe I was blindfolded during that experience.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you,” I say, lowering my eyes, and then something makes me look up at her. “Did Rai force you to come with us?”

“Oh, no—he simply gave me a place to go—and of course, I am carrying your child.”

“My... child?” The moment the words sink in, I know they are true. Something deep in my body—I can feel it—inside of her right now—is my heir, and the Siren inside me knows this. “You conceived from that single time?”

“Yes,” she answers. “And the pregnancy is going very well, even at sea. I’m not sick at all, though oddly things are moving faster than in a normal pregnancy. Your ship’s doctor is taking good care of me, as is the captain. He is a handsome fellow. He is your owner, isn’t he? He has promised me my freedom in Sisa, asking only for the child.”

It’s been less than two weeks since that day with Mink—and yet—her body shape is already showing the pregnancy. To my limited knowledge, Ribika usually carry four or five months, but indeed, this is fast. 

“Thank you,” I say. Is this why I have been feeling so strange?

“This is the best I’ve ever been treated. I’ve been a slave my entire life,” Hinata says.

“Is there anything I can get for you?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” She smiles warmly. “Both the doctor and the captain suggested I stay below deck for my own safety, and I’m happy to oblige. The windows open, and sunshine and fresh air come in just fine.”

“All right,” I answer.

I turn to leave—amazed. A baby? I’m going to have a _baby_! Was Rai going to mention that to me? Now I definitely have something to discuss.

I’m not angry—just in shock, as I carefully close the door behind me. I have a strange, warm feeling in my chest—radiating warmth—just thinking about the child. I’m barely past the stage of being a child myself. I have no idea where these feelings are coming from.

 _They belong to me. It’s been so long for me_ , the Siren answers. _Now, go. Find your captain. Share your joy._

I hurry along to the deck, thinking I will find him there. 

The sky is bright and clear—and cold—when I step foot outside. Several sailors turn around when I step outside, and in a matter of minutes, every eye is on me. It's a little intimidating, and those warm feelings start slipping away.

Soon, a cat I don’t recognize approaches me. 

“So, the Siren has finally graced us with his presence today,” his smooth, slightly snarky voice says. “Leave him be, men. I heard you were told to keep your hands off of him.” This cat has short, spiky blonde hair and is wearing black and green glasses. His accent sounds refined, too, especially for a sailor. “Welcome on deck, Konoe-San. Is there anything I can help you with? I’m Virus—I’m new to the crew this trip.” 

“Um, I’m looking for the captain,” I say, somewhat shyly.

“Ah—he may be in the kitchen, dealing with Bardo.”

“Thank you,” I reply, and I turn back the way I came.

“Wait just a moment. Do you know the way?” he asks.

“Um,” I stammer quietly, unwilling to admit I cannot find myself around this maze of a ship.

“I’ll accompany you,” he says. “Men, I’ll back shortly. Trip, the deck is in your hands.”

“Got it,” a large blonde cat who looks like his twin answers, looking me over from head to toe. “What a pretty thing you are,” he says quietly to me as we pass. I ignore his comment, despite feeling his hand smoothly brush my tail.

Below deck, after entering through a different set of doors, Virus says, “Don’t you think it was rather rude to ignore Trip’s compliment like that?” 

I sigh quietly, unsure how to respond. “Rai has instructed me not to provoke the crew,” I answer.

“How cruel,” Virus says. “That’s a sure way to foster enemies while you're on board the _Joy_ , you know.” 

“What I am supposed to do?” I ask. “Rai is my master. What would you have me do? Disobey his direct order?”

“Why not? Especially for the sake of peace and making friends?” Virus asks lightly. He has slowed his pace. Suddenly, he slams my body up against the wall, trapping me between both his fists. My fur fluffs up in surprise and I let out a small hiss.

“Adorable! I’ve heard of sirens, and I’ve detected your scent since I’ve been on board this vessel, but up close, you are _unbelievable_. You look so innocent but you smell like you’re at the peak of your heat. What _are_ you?” Virus has a soft, lilting voice, and he brings his face close to mine.

Now, his nose is touching my ear, and I can feel him inhaling my scent—a deep breath that makes me shudder in fear.

“If you touch me, Rai will kill you,” I whisper. “He does not share me with anyone.” 

“Oh, I was told those rules when I first joined this crew. But I case the captain’s hallway each night, and I can hear the sounds coming from his quarters. You must be a genius in the bedroom, aren’t you?”

“N-no,” I protest. 

“And he lets you roam the ship as you please, tempting the crew as you like? So cruel of you—such a tease,” Virus continues, dragging his claws down my face and neck, and the front of my blouse.

“Please don’t,” I beg.

“Oh god,” Virus presses his lower body against mine—and he is hard, much to my revulsion. “Your begging voice makes me want to strip these clothes off you right _here_. Has he only marked your ear? Sex slaves usually have other more _obvious_ markings.” 

His body is suddenly roughly torn away from me, and I feel my shirt being ripped open violently, buttons flying everywhere—I don’t know if it’s because he had his hands on my collar or some other reason. But I blink, and my Captain is now standing before me.

“He does, in fact, have other markings, as you can see, Quartermaster.” Rai turns my body toward Virus, who is being held up roughly against the wall. “See for yourself.” Rai gently tugs the chain between my nipples, and I cannot help a small sigh slipping from between my lips. “Is this enough of a marking for you?”

“Sir, Captain, this is not what it looks like—” Virus tries to explain.

“Isn’t it? Please explain to me what it was. Because to me, it looks like you were deliberately disobeying my direct order of keeping your hands off my Siren.”

“He was looking for you, sir, and I was simply giving him guidance!”

“By pushing him up against the wall and _touching_ him?” Rai’s low voice rumbles. “By running your hands over his body? By burying your nose in his hair and fur? I know he smells good, but your job on this ship is to maintain order and enforce the rules. If _you_ can’t even follow them yourself, why am I paying you?! On deck, now.” 

“But sir, your Siren— _he_ accosted _me_!” Virus exclaims. That’s an outright lie, and I'm stunned he'd accuse me.

“Even if he had, he would be _mine_ to deal with, as you well understand,” Rai says quietly, walking quickly, and pulling me after him. I shiver, listening to that tone, covered in ice.

Once on deck, Rai calls for Trip.

“Unfortunately, I caught the quartermaster with his hands on my Siren. Let me repeat: _Konoe is mine_. I will not tolerate anyone touching him unless specifically ordered to do so. Virus is supposed to be maintaining order on board my ship. As such, he will be made an example of. Trip, ten lashes.” 

I’m appalled, and I don’t want to watch. Virus doesn’t struggle as he is pushed to his knees and his wrists are bound overhead to a grate in the center of the deck. Trip rips his shirt from his back and begins the punishment.

The lashes are made with a whip that looks like a stick with half a dozen or more leather strips, knotted in the middle several times and at the end. It looks incredibly painful. I hide my face in Rai’s back, listening to Virus grunt, moan and finally scream in pain. After the seventh lash, he isn’t screaming anymore. I believe he is unconscious, but the punishment doesn't stop, even then.

Is _this_ what Rai was threatening me with if I did not obey him when we first boarded the ship? I’m horrified. I realize Rai is the captain, and he is a pirate, and he has to garner the respect of his crew, but is this kind of beating—the kind that continues on until after the culprit has passed out—is this really the right choice? 

Once the lashing is finished, Rai says, “Take him to his room, clean his wounds and let him recover for the rest of the day.” Then, he turns to me. “Siren, come with me.” His voice is quite sharp, and it sends a shiver down my spine.

He pulls my arm and leads me back to his quarters. Once we get to our room, he practically pushes me inside, closing the door behind him with force nearing a slam.

“What did you think you were doing?” The captain’s voice is still in full-blown power mode, and I’m shaken, my good mood from earlier ruined—not just from Virus’s assault, but also now from the attitude I’m getting from my lover.

“I was just on my way to find you,” I say, struggling to keep my voice soft.

“You thought it would be a good idea to stroll around on deck in your current condition?” Rai asks sharply, crossing his arms, coming slightly closer.

“My _condition_? What condition?”

“Konoe.” A shiver rushes through my body when he says my name. He can command me this way, but no command comes. Even when he simply says my name, though, my body readies itself for his command. “Your scent—it’s overpowering.”

My scent? Since when?

“I didn’t realize—”

“Just because you didn’t realize doesn’t make it not so!” Rai snaps, interrupting me. My ears flatten against my head in response to his harsh reply. “You needlessly put yourself in danger!”

“I didn’t notice a difference!” I start to lose my own self-control and raise my voice. “It’s not as though I can smell my own scent—and you didn’t say anything!” 

“The entire trip here you were confined to my quarters, with the exception of being out on deck with me one single time—and that, as you may recall, didn’t go quite as well as you hoped—so why would the return trip be any different?!”

“Don’t you trust me? After all we have been through since then? Plus, I’m not in heat anymore—”

“That may be so, but you smell ripe and ready for the picking, and I _won’t_ share you with the rest of my crew!”

“Isn’t that what these piercings are for?!” I tug on my own nipple piercings, and I watch his pupil dilate, making his pale blue eye appear dark for a moment. “You did this in order to protect me from them, didn’t you?”

“Konoe—these are _pirates_! They have no qualms taking what is not theirs! And I’ve since added to the crew since some chose to remain behind. Are you really that wet behind those obnoxiously large ears of yours?!” 

“Obnoxiously large… what? Fuck you!” I shout back. “If you find my ears so repulsive, then you don’t have look at them! Do you expect me to stay in this room for the entire trip?! I’ll go crazy! I need the sunshine. I need fresh air!”

“Then open the gods damn window!” Rai is actually _shouting_ at me. I don’t think I've ever seen him so riled up before, and he is _pissed_. I hardly notice, since my own body is thrumming with adrenaline—I’m pretty mad myself.

“If it was _really_ that big of a deal, why didn’t _you_ lock the door behind you?” I challenge. “In the past, you’ve had no qualms about locking me in here, or chaining me up to the bed and simply leaving me here! I _missed_ you. I was seeking you out, fool that I am! And I happened upon the female who is carrying my _child_. When were you planning on breaking the news—that you have her on board or that she is carrying my child?!” I shout question after question, and I notice my voice is starting to break. My voice changes from anger to grief. I do _not_ wish to be locked up here. I do _not_ wish to be confined.

“Siren, you forget your place,” Rai’s voice lowers in both volume and heat, cooling suddenly.

“What, are you going to sentence me to ten lashings as well?!”

“Konoe, shut your mouth, stop this yelling, and calm yourself.” His command works, much to my frustration. I try to open my mouth, but I can’t even do that. That pisses me off even more. So while I’m not yelling, the calming down part isn’t working.

Rai sits down heavily on a chair, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Come here,” he barks. I remain where I am, glaring at him with my arms crossed over my chest. He looks up at me angrily. “Konoe, get your ass over here. Now.”

My feet move on their own over to his chair, and I find myself sitting down in his lap. My molars grind in the back of my mouth, but I do not look at him. 

I _hate_ this. I hate him commanding me this way!

“Listen, I didn’t _want_ to keep you locked up like some kind of animal, but if that’s what you require, I will do it. I don’t like locking you in my room. It feels wrong. And I know you hate being left alone and restrained. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I hoped you would remember the danger of wandering around on board by yourself and stay in my quarters of your own accord. I hoped you had that much sense of self-preservation. It seems I was mistaken, but I was trying to restrain my control over you, trying to trust you.”

His voice is much softer now, and something changes in my heart when I hear it. It still doesn’t quell my anger, but he really does sound worried about me.

“For some reason—perhaps it’s the proximity of the salt water—your scent becomes irresistible in these tight, enclosed spaces. And it isn’t just to me. Your scent is sweet and strong, and it’s awfully tempting. I can smell you in the hallway, even outside my quarters.”

“Why?” I ask, sullenly. “I can’t be in heat again, can I?”

“No, I’m sure that’s not it. I wonder if it has something to do with the child.”

“What child?”

“The pregnancy. The female carrying your child. Perhaps your hormones fluctuate as well. There isn’t much known about Siren children.”

“I’m glad you saved her,” I say quietly. “Please, treat her well.”

“She will be treated very well,” Rai assures me. “Perhaps that is what explains this outburst. However, I’m upset by your behavior. You should know better than to wander off without telling me.”

“But I was coming to find you—”

I feel a hand stroking my tail softly.

“I don’t care _what_ you were doing. You are my slave, and you are not permitted to wander about freely unless I give you permission.”

“Your slave?” I echo.

His other hand wanders to my groin, palming me roughly. And damn it, with him whispering in my ear, showing concern and worry, and using that commanding voice and his soft voice, in turn, I’m already half hard. _Fuck_!

“I’m sure you remember our agreement when we first met,” Rai murmurs.

“It wasn’t an agreement!” I protest. And it wasn’t. It was more like a threat. 

“Konoe, calm yourself and keep your voice quiet until I give you a reason to scream.” I don’t care for _that_ threat even one little bit. “Strip.” He pushes me off his lap suddenly.

“Wh-what?” I look up at his face, shocked.

“I think I know part of your problem. So strip.”

“N-no. I don’t want to,” I say, suddenly feeling shy. I avoid his direct gaze, which I notice is no longer angry—it’s become rather heated. However, I do not want to comply. I’m still feeling rebellious. 

“Konoe, take off your clothes, now,” Rai commands, using a husky, quiet tone.

Irritated, I pull off my boots, dropping them carelessly on the floor. I also strip off what’s left of my blouse and throw it across the room. Finally, I slither out of my pants, leaving them in a pool on the floor as well. The antsy feeling in my body compels me to continue, so I have to keep going, apparently. So I slide my underwear off my hips and throw them on the floor across the room. They land on the captain’s table.

“That is some seriously bratty behavior,” Rai remarks, a slight smirk on his face. “However, it appears I was correct in my assumption.”

I glance up at his face, only to see _he_ isn’t looking at mine. His eye is trained on my body, specifically around my hips. I’m mortified. He is staring at my erection. 

“Konoe, turn around, bend over, and place your hands on the bed. Do not move from that position.” His voice is filled with heat and anticipation, and I’m completely humiliated, but heat rushes through my body when I hear that command. However, even my humiliation does not allow me to disobey. I feel my face flushing and heat rising to my ears, and I place both hands on the bed, bending over as he commanded. I can hear him rise from his chair and walk toward me. 

He gently pushes my hips further from the bed, making my ass stick out a little further. His hand slips between my thighs and parts my legs. As much as I hate to admit it, his touch is gentle, almost tender, and another shiver rushes through my body. My tail fluffs up in anticipation. He runs both hands through the fur and hums appreciatively. I lower my face even more. Gods, this is embarrassing! I don't know what's worse: being in this position or my response to being in this position!

A spanking? A belting? Is _this_ his solution to everything?

“Did you enjoy being touched by the quartermaster so much?” Rai asks, running his hands over my ass and the base of my tail. “It sure looks like it.”

Jealousy? Is that what I hear in his voice? When his hands touch my sit spot, I can’t help shivering just a little bit.

“N-no,” I stammer, arching my back and trying to pull my legs together but being compelled to stay in position. I’m fighting with my own body right now—trying to move from where I am, but I cannot. “I wanted _you_. I was looking for _you_.”

“And why were you searching for me?” His voice is much softer now, all traces of anger have vanished.

“Well, first—I missed you. I thought you might like it if I surprised you. Then—when I saw you’d rescued the female—and that she is carrying a baby—I was shocked—and I-I… I wanted to thank you.”

“Did you, now?” His hands continue caressing me, slowly and carefully—my ass, my thighs, the base of my tail, and he even captures the tip of my tail, which is lashing back and forth. I feel a soft, wet touch there—his tongue—and I mewl in satisfaction. “What am I going to do with you? Is there no cure for a lack of common sense?”

A bolt of anger rushes through me and my body stiffens suddenly.

“I can’t tell a difference in my scent!” I protest loudly. “You could have _mentioned_ something!”

“Calm down, Konoe,” Rai says, licking my tail again, making me relax in an instant. It irritates me that I have to calm down, and also that his touch heats me up as much as it does. Shivers course down the length of my tail into my shoulders. “Perhaps I should have. Perhaps this is my fault. Perhaps I should have locked you in, or restrained you, before I left this morning.” 

He is standing behind me now, and he runs both his hands down my sides, tracing my waistline, following the line of my hips, letting his fingers follow the line of my hipbone, tracing them, spreading his hands out on the surface of my ass. I feel a slight tingling sensation when he drops them a little lower to the place where my thighs meet, and I try to pull my legs together again, and I can’t.

“This part of you—it’s such a beautiful curve—and you’re so sensitive here,” Rai says—and his voice is low, almost ragged.

My dick swells, and thick transparent drops are already dripping onto the floor. 

One of his hands moves up toward the base of my tail, and he wraps his hand around it—I can feel every one of his fingers, and he gives it a little tug, which makes me arch my back and pulls a strange sound from my mouth. He rubs my fur backwards, firmly, almost like he would stroke my cock—and the comparison—the fact that I’m thinking about it, even—is such a turn on that I move onto my tiptoes and push back into his hand. Strange lewd moans leak out of my mouth.

“Your scent is even stronger now,” Rai says, still low and heated. “Perhaps I’ve not been taking care of you like I should. Your body seems to be hungrier than usual.”

I haven’t noticed that his other hand has left my body—not until it returns—in a sudden, open-palmed smack, right against my sit spot, which is perfectly presented while he stimulates my tail so pleasantly.

The shock of being spanked—the loud sound—makes my ears twitch—and my fur fluffs out in surprise—but right when his hand makes contact with my skin, he opens his palm and rubs the area he’s smacked firmly, which confuses the pain. He also wiggles his fingers, which makes me tingle. It feels strangely _good_.

I won’t say that the smack _wasn’t_ painful or hard—because it was, especially on that sensitive part of my body—but because he’s rubbing me right afterwards, it distributes the pain, turning into something else entirely.

The noise that comes out of my mouth is something like a cry at first, but it turns into a sigh, and I arch my back, even more, pushing myself back into his hand, eager for his touch.

And he obliges. Another loud smack, distributed in an instant by his hand and then his fingers, which almost tickle. A sound like a whine comes out of my mouth, and I bend my arms slightly, lowering my torso to the bed, changing the angle of my body.

I want _more_. I want him to touch me _more_ , just like this. Maybe _harder_ …

This time, two smacks, without time to breathe in between, and I feel breathless and helpless, vulnerable and at his mercy—and I can think of nothing else but his hands on me. All the while, his left hand continues to stimulate the base of my tail, rubbing firmly, tugging it now and then, straightening out my hips.

Another two smacks—and I realize soon that this slow pace is _not_ enough. My dick is dripping constantly now, and my chest is pressed against the bed.

“Please,” I beg.

“Please what?” he murmurs. “Your polite, submissive attitude is already much better than it was.”

Smack, smack, smack!

It feels like my skin is reaching out for him, reaching out for his touch—it wants more—it wants this—and _I_ want more. My legs are shaking, my knees tremble, and I realize I’m on my tiptoes and wobbling. I lower myself back to the ground, giving myself more stability.

“Please—more—harder,” I whisper.

“Hou? What’s this?”

I feel a gentle tug on the chain between my nipples—and since I wasn’t expecting it, desire shoots through my body, pooling at my waist, and another strange sound comes out of my mouth.

“You smell so good,” Rai whispers, directly into my ear. He sits down on the bed. “Why don’t you crawl up onto my lap?”

It wasn’t a command—it was a request—which I happily oblige. I scramble up onto his lap—and I know he can feel my erection pressing against his thighs.

He smoothes his hands over my body before getting started, and he licks my ears.

“So pink—so beautiful.” His voice sounds like honey dripping into my ears and it makes my fur stand on end. “Ah, do you like me whispering in your ear? You’ve ruffled your fur again—makes you so pretty.”

I can feel my face blushing. I just want him to touch me.

“Please,” I beg, as his hands glide over my body. They feel slightly cool against my skin.

“Again, please what?”

“Please… more of that?” I ask.

“More of what?” Rai asks, a sexy teasing tone in his voice. Is he going to make me beg for it? “Tell me what you want, and I shall oblige.”  
  
One of his hands wraps around the base my tail again, and he starts stroking it firmly. This time, if he spanks me, my erection is pressing against his legs—and there is something for me to rub against. I know it will feel amazing. But can I ask him? I don't know that I dare.

Suddenly, I feel something soft on my chin—his fingers. He tilts my face back slightly, so I am looking up at him. His face is soft, full of desire and passion. He is amazingly beautiful.

“Konoe, tell me what it is you want, and you shall have it.”

So unfair! It’s a command—I feel it flooding my body—just like the blood rushing to my cheeks and into my ears. I press my lips closed while I look at him, and he smiles at me.

“Even still, you’re embarrassed. This is part of who you are as a Siren. You shouldn’t be embarrassed by anything about you. Embrace yourself, little one. It’s powerful.”

Eventually, I can no longer fight the command, longer bite my tongue, and the words spill from my lips.

“Please, spank me, just like you were before. _Harder_. More. Please.”

“Yes, sir, my precious Siren,” Rai leans down and kisses my lips—almost chastely—and considering what we are doing here, that feels very strange.

He releases my chin, and my body shudders in anticipation. I think I hear Rai chuckle a little, as he continues to massage my tail, and he smacks my ass again—harder this time—hard enough to actually sting—but the stinging sensation disperses immediately when he moves his fingers across the area he spanked right after.

A keening sound comes out of my mouth, and I arch my back. He tugs my tail and spanks me again—twice—and repeats the rubbing sensation, and doesn’t give me a chance to recover. And I was right: having my body resting on his lap makes it even better, though my precum is soaking his breeches. 

“Oh—” I sigh, unable to process what is happening.

He is spanking me now—one volley after the next—alternating my sit spot with my left and right cheeks, and even my upper thighs, just below my sit spot, still dispersing the pain with his hands and fingers after each smack.

I feel myself coming undone.

“Please—ah—please—ah—pl—ah—please,” my begging is out of control, as Rai continues, and my feet are on tiptoes, his hands occasionally slipping between my thighs. I’m getting extremely worked up—and I’m about to come.

I’m about to come from a  _spanking_.

“R-rai…” I moan. “I can’t—ah—Rai…”

A strange melody comes out of me—and it has an awfully, embarrassing rhythm, due to the smacks being applied to my ass. It sounds different than anything I’ve ever sung before. It’s almost helpless—like I am helpless, out of control, and about to lose myself.

Still, Rai does not let up.

I have no idea how hard he is spanking me, but my ass is certainly getting warm, but it feels so, _so_ good—and no one is even touching my dick. 

Even so—

The tip of my tail is suddenly grabbed and I am surrounded by a wet warmth. It’s immersed in Rai’s mouth. He is purring, too—I couldn’t hear him, because I’ve been so loud myself. My body stiffens and I release, my pleasure finally spills over.

My vision goes white before my eyes, and I can still hear my song—helpless and vulnerable—and Rai keeps up the spanking. My climax comes in spurts, in the same tempo as the smacks—and it feels so good. Pleasure courses through my body and I hear a moan—it must be me—and I’m sure I’ve just come all over his uniform.

However, I can’t be bothered with that right now. Now, I feel his hands, stroking me softly, running over my ass, my tail, my thighs, my lower back, and I’m taking deep relaxing breaths.

He picks me up and rolls me into the bed.

“Feel better, little one?” Rai asks quietly, also into my ear. He licks me soundly as well. It makes me shiver. “I’d forgotten that the ocean brings out the Siren in you. I don’t hate it. I’ll just be more mindful from now on.”

I feel a warm wet towel cleaning me off—but I can hardly move. I watch him as he cleans me up, my eyes heavy. He tucks my body in snugly, surrounding me with blankets. And then, as he changes his breeches, I watch—because he is facing away from me when he slips them off. Gods, what a gorgeous ass. And what the hell? He’s not wearing underwear under those? 

Once he slips them off his hips, he turns to look at me over his shoulder, his silver hair shining down his back, his tail swaying lightly. He knows I’m watching him—in fact, I think he might be putting on somewhat of a show.

He gives me a wink.

“Like what you see?”

“I’m just surprised. Were you running late this morning?”

Rai looks at me, a questioning expression on his face.

“No. It’s _my_ ship. The captain can’t be late. Why do you ask?”

“Well, since it seems like you got dressed in a hurry this morning. It seems you forgot an essential piece of clothing,” I mumble.

Rai smirks but doesn’t say anything.

I watch him get dressed, and he doesn't put on underwear. He simply slips into his breeches.

“What are you doing?” I ask. 

“Ah, well—sometimes it just feels nice. The open ocean air and all that,” Rai says, smiling over his shoulder. He pulls on his boots and walks over to the bed. “Will you stay in this room, or would you like me to lock the door?”

I look away sadly.

“Konoe.” When he says my name, my fur fluffs out all at the same time. “Gods, you're _adorable_.” He chuckles softly, running his hand through my ears. “I’ll take you out on deck this evening. I just worry about you. Please, let me do what I can to protect you.” 

“Lock it,” I say.

He kisses me between my ears, then he kisses both of my cheeks, my nose, my chin, my eyelids, and my lips.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispers. “Konoe, sleep well.”

What the hell? Another command? But I yawn and drift off to sleep, and I sleep very, very soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain makes good on his promise to take Konoe above deck for something that looks a lot like a date, much to Konoe's surprise. Under the stars and candlelight, they discuss future plans.
> 
> Konoe is both touched and surprised by Rai's changed behavior, and can't quite figure him out.
> 
> Rai ends up taking him below deck for some additional... connection.

My Captain makes good on his promise of fresh air this evening. After a long and very sound nap—he wakes me with a kiss. 

“Come, let’s get you dressed. I have a surprise for you.”

Was that really intended as discipline session, really? Was he punishing me? It certainly didn’t feel like punishment, and I blush just thinking about it. I loved the feeling of being taken over his knee, and my body was his to command. But who was being disciplined? Me—or the Captain? If I'm honest, it felt more like a reward to me. Perhaps he is _changing_.

I give a long, lazy stretch, though I’m excited for whatever surprise he has for me. 

“Do I _really_ have to dress for this surprise?” I ask. 

“Well, you don’t have to, but it’s out on deck,” Rai says, a smirk playing on his lips.

“You’d allow me to walk around on deck naked?” I roll over to meet his gaze firmly, astonished.

“I’m allowing you to make your own choices. It’s quite possible you would suffer consequences if that’s what you chose to do.”

“Consequences?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“What _sort_ of consequences?” I press, now a little more than curious—quite possibly intrigued. 

“You responded so well to this last punishment—your attitude is improved, and you are much more compliant and seem easier to handle—I'm itching to spank you again.” His voice is soft and teasing rather than threatening. 

“But what about your uniform?” I ask, deciding to comply and sitting up and slipping my arms into the silk yukata he has laid out for me. It’s beautiful: a pastel abstract design—blue, mint, cream, and pink—with shimmering gold thread woven throughout. The obi is a similar pattern in slightly deeper shades.

“Are you _trying_ to get in trouble?” Rai murmurs, pulling me to my feet by the collar of my yukata. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d almost think you _enjoyed_ that last discipline session, too much for your own good.” He drops a soft kiss on the tip of my ear—the one with the piercing—as though to remind me that I am his. I find I enjoy his possessive kiss quite a bit. 

He deftly folds the yukata at the waist so I won’t trip and ties it with the belt. I notice he doesn’t exactly keep his hands to himself when he does this—he brushes them against my body as much as possible.

I feel a little strange this evening, I realize—I’m not sure how to describe these feelings. My heart feels full, and actions that might usually strike me as overbearing feel loving and welcome. And I feel strangely emotional—very moved—by his gentle attention. I'm pleased to be spending time with him.

He leads me through the hallway and brings me out on deck, which is oddly deserted. I see only two sailors—one at the helm and one at the lookout—my Captain must have ordered the rest to leave so we could enjoy our privacy.

On deck—close to the bow of the ship but out of the wind—a small, low table is set with two cushions. A soft light warms the table—and while I usually fear fire, the single candle in its silver candleholder is elegant and casts a romantic aura around the dining area. The light still allows the full sky of stars to shine gorgeously overhead, and my breath is rather taken away at its beauty.

“Come.” He pulls me toward the table and presses me into one of the cushions, where I kneel comfortably. He relaxes across from me. In the low light, I see a beautiful spread of appetizers, including sashimi style tuna, just like we had at the onsen.

“Rai...” I whisper, and then quickly correct myself, lowering my eyes slightly. “I mean, my Captain.” 

“We are basically alone. You may use my name if you wish,” Rai says—and as we are outside, he is wearing his full uniform and cover—the feather from his hat blowing softly in the wind. He looks very handsome in the low light—somehow softer than usual. My heart makes an uncertain leap in my chest when he smiles at me. His face is even more beautiful than that clear night sky sparkling overhead. “Go right ahead. Let’s eat.” 

He grabs a piece of the tuna with his chopsticks and feeds it to me across the table. Of course, he's tall enough so he barely has to lean his upper body to reach me. The sashimi is fresh and delicious—even better than what we had at the onsen, I think. 

“It’s wonderful,” I marvel. “All of this... is magical.” I'm enjoying the evening breeze on my skin, the soft ocean spray, and the only sound from the waves and the flag flapping in the wind. The ship must be running with the wind, for she is almost silent, and even at the front of the ship, there is little wind.

“Soon, I’ll take you outside during the daylight hours as well,” Rai murmurs, helping himself to some of the tuna as well. “Ah, this _is_ good. The old man learned some useful skills on shore.”

I try a little of everything, and Rai pours me a drink. It’s sake—served in small cups, like what we had on the island. He raises his glass in a toast.

“To our future and the future of our baby,” Rai says.

 _Our_ baby? Does he consider the incoming kitten _our_ child? I look at him open-mouthed, forgetting to raise the glass in my hand. He smiles at my shocked expression and clinks his cup against mine. I am silent for a few moments, collecting my jumbled thoughts.

“The kitten...” I venture. “What do you plan to do with him?”

“You are barely older than a kitten yourself, but I believe that a child is always a blessing, especially during these times. I plan to shower him with love—and help you raise him—and protect him, to the best of my ability. Is that all right with you?”

“Yes,” I whisper. I feel tears in my eyes. Of course, he would care for the child. He _wouldn’t_ be upset or jealous. He would be pleased—and he would love him as an extension of me. I hadn't realized how worried I was until he so clearly stated his intentions.

“Why did you I think I rescued the female and brought her with us?” Rai asked. “Did you think I would sell your child? Or leave him behind? He is a part of _you_.”

Is that what I was thinking? How could I think such a thing? 

“I came on board this ship as a slave,” I point out.

“And you _still_ belong to me,” Rai states unequivocally. “Therefore, your child also belongs to me.” Now, however, his voice has softened even more. He also sounds strangely enraptured.

“How did you know to bring her? I wasn’t even aware.” 

“Koujaku told me. Aoba’s Siren knew of her pregnancy and said I should take her with us. He also said that the child is as much mine as he is yours.” 

“Really?” I ask. That’s an odd thing to say. What does that mean? Rai’s child and mine? How could that be? We are both males. 

“Apparently, when Sirens pass on their traits to their young, they often take on some of their prey’s characteristics. It helps bind their prey closer to them.” Rai is eyeing me closely. 

Does this mean he has taken his role as prey to heart? But I don’t ask about that. Instead, I ask, “Has Koujaku discovered his role as Aoba’s prey?” 

“Funny you should ask about that,” Rai says, taking another bite. “Don't forget to eat, little one,” he urges before continuing. “Koujaku told me a strange story about when he first met Aoba. Aoba was a child—only about six, I think—and he had started school. That island wisely educates their young—regardless of their backgrounds or income level. Koujaku, who was twelve at the time, found Aoba being bullied by several other children, who were pulling his hair and pushing him around, calling him names. He was hopelessly outnumbered and couldn’t defend himself—in fact, he didn’t even seem to know to fight back. So Koujaku stepped in, getting himself injured—at least two of his scars are from that day, he said—but he was able to chase the other children away.”

“Wow.” I knew Koujaku was a few years older than Aoba, and I had heard they knew each other for years, but I hadn't realized they'd known each other for this long.

“Koujaku says Aoba does not remember this, but Aoba touched him—singing with a voiceless voice—and something like that mist came out of his mouth, which helped to heal his wounds, as well as stop the bleeding. Koujaku told me this the day we left the island.”

That was after I called him my prey and I took him, I remember. Probably this conversation took place while I was sleeping and was carried on board, restrained in the captain's quarters. 

“I’m sure Aoba doesn’t remember. I only remember bits and pieces of our first meeting—and it’s a strange memory, as though I am watching it as an outsider,” I say.

Ciel appears on deck and approaches our table at this point, bringing the second course—steaming fish served with rice and fresh vegetables. He quietly clears the empty plates and wipes down the table.

“Thank you,” I say to Ciel, and he smiles at me. “The food is delicious.” He takes a small bow before leaving, but he doesn’t say anything.

Eating this fish is a little strange—it’s still on the bone, and I can see the anatomy of its tail clearly. I can understand how this fish moved in the water at one point. I almost don’t want to take a bite—but after watching Rai enjoy his first piece—and enjoy it he does, eating his food sensually, as always—I decide to try it. The texture is both rich and light at the same time—it’s been pan-fried and drizzled with butter.

“Do you like it?” Rai asks.

“It’s delicious,” I admit, and I realize I am indeed a predator. Not just in my Siren form, either—even as I am now, in this form, I am a predator.

“The tail is nice but not as pretty as yours,” Rai says, smiling.

“We are headed back to Sisa?” I ask, quickly changing the subject. “Do you have business there?”

“I do,” Rai says. “I need to check in with the Lord of Ransen and introduce him to you. He helped support my search, after all. Then, I thought we might settle down in a house I have close to the coast.” 

“But what about your ship?” I’m stunned. He means to stop sailing?

“I found what I was looking for—I’ve completed my mission,” Rai says. “I’m happy.”

“I see,” I say. 

“You sound surprised. Are you disappointed? Does my plan displease you?”

Again, I’m surprised by his words. Is he actually asking my _opinion_? If I approve of what he wants to do? I can hardly speak. His hands, which have reached across the table, take both of mine.

“Will you be happy with me? Raising our child together by the sea, where he can learn of his heritage, of his Siren roots and gifts, from a father who understands them well. Perhaps you can be with him when he finds his first prey?”

A tranquil house on the coast, a quiet life with my Captain who is a little rough around the edges still—I can see that. I would be happy with him. 

“For my kind, it’s a matter of ‘ _prey_ ,’ not ‘ _first_ prey,’” I correct him gently. “I believe there is only ever _one_ for each of us.” 

“I see,” Rai says, squeezing my hands. Looking deep into my eyes, he asks again, “Would you agree to that sort of life?” 

“Oh yes,” I say. “It would make me very happy.” 

He seems so very different—compared to the Captain I first met in his quarters, or the Captain who claimed me in front of his crew, or who punished me on deck for my carefree behavior. This captain— _my_ Captain—he is acting as though he _loves_ me. It makes my heart ache, and it makes my body fiercely yearn for his touch.

I stand up and move to his side of the table, draping my body next to him—as close as I can get without actually sitting completely on his lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The words are murmured in my ear.

“I just want to be closer to you.” I let my hand trail up the leg I am touching—no, lying against—my claws drawing so he can feel a soft touch through his breeches. Such nice legs—muscular and lean, long and strong. Beautiful. And _mine_.

A strange sort of possessiveness comes over me, and I tilt my head and raise myself up so I can meet his lips. He tastes good to me—I can taste his scent when I kiss him. I deepen the kiss, pulling him closer, and he allows this. I hear a door open—probably Ciel coming to collect our dishes, but it closes right away, and he doesn’t appear. I’ve probably frightened him off.

When I finally pull away, his pupil is blown wide and dark, his breath is fast and ragged.

“Your scent has changed,” Rai murmurs. “You smell like you did just when you first went into heat.”

“Is that so?” I murmur, pushing my nose against his chest and collarbone. I’m enjoying his scent rather a lot, too.

“It is—and it is delectable— _irresistible_ ,” Rai whispers.

“Hmm,” I hum softly, licking his throat rather boldly since we are in a public place. But the helmsman can’t see us, and the lookout would have to look down to see what we’re doing, which would mean he isn’t doing his job. He probably _is_ watching us nevertheless, and I don’t let that stop me. I nip Rai’s chin lightly and crawl up into his lap, facing him.

His arms wrap around me, and I feel his hands sneak underneath my yukata, brushing against my bare skin—touching the base of my tail and my hips—and a purring sigh leaks from my mouth.

“Oy,” Rai says, as though _I_ am the one touching _him_. 

“What is it?” I ask innocently, and I kiss him deeply again, digging both of my hands into the roots his hair and giving in an almost violent tug. He grunts appreciatively—something I learned he enjoys rather a lot and only recently—almost as much as when I play with his tail.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Rai whispers, continuing to stroke my body and driving me a little crazy. 

“Doing what?” I ask just before taking his lips again.

“Touching like this,” Rai says, rudely interrupting my kiss.

“Aren’t _you_ the captain of this ship?” I ask. “Can’t you do what and whom you _like_ on board your own vessel?”

“It isn’t about me and what I like,” Rai says. “It’s not even about what we are doing here—I would be happy to fuck you out here publicly in front of my entire crew if that is what you desired.”

I sigh, slightly frustrated.

“What is it _then_?” I ask impatiently.

“Your scent—it’s... dangerous. I’m sure I’m not the only one who can detect it—and it is not safe. Why do you smell like this? You can't be in heat again.”

Rai suddenly stands up, pulling me right along with him, lifting me up easily, hoisting me over his shoulder and keeping his hand on my bare ass underneath my clothes. I give a surprised yelp, but press my body against him heavily when he strokes my tail.

“Let me take you somewhere safe.”

“ _Take_ me?” I ask mischievously, and he squeezes my butt gently.

“You’re being quite impatient tonight.”

I am—and desperate, too—though it really wasn’t long ago that he just took me over his knee. What is wrong with my body? This _is_ like being in heat!

Before I know it, I find myself back in our quarters, and Rai has closed and locked the door behind him, and he sets me down on the floor. His face looks extremely aroused—amazingly soft and sexy.

“Your scent is doing something to me,” Rai says, turning me around and pressing me up against the door. He pushes up my yukata, exposing me fully, and he drops to his knees behind me. His hot breath kisses the back of my thighs and my ass—and his voice is low and hoarse when he speaks.

“It seems I left you a little pink from our session this afternoon, Konoe.” 

My body shivers when he says my name—and he pushes my legs apart—his nose pushes up against me, and a small cry spills from my mouth when his tongue touches me.

“Uwaa—what are you _doing_?” I am more than a little desperate now, struggling to catch my breath, and I hear his voice from between my legs again.

“Konoe, place your hands against the door and do not move.”

Another shudder courses through my body and I have to obey. He licks my sit spot in long, grooming strokes, reaching closer and closer to the crevice between my thighs. I shiver and moan when his tongue finally slips between my legs—to that sensitive spot between my entrance and my balls, and his fingers wrap around my cock without warning. I mewl helplessly—a begging sort of sound, and I can feel him purring loudly behind me. It makes my body quiver in anticipation.

His caresses are getting stronger but slow—and, just for a few minutes, he matches his movements to the strokes on my dick—and then the hand vanishes. Both his hands move to my rear, firmly cupping my cheeks, spreading me apart.

My legs feel unsteady and my thighs tremble with need and desire. A soft hot breath huffs against my entrance, making me melt. When his tongue caresses over the top of my entrance, I nearly scream with pleasure—but I have to force myself not to think too much about what he’s doing. It’s too embarrassing!

For a moment, I want to move my hands, to squeeze my legs together, to protect myself—but I can’t since he’s commanded me to remain in position. My body is frozen obediently—and his tongue strokes over me again, and I cry out loud once more, my heart pounding.

“Ah—please—Rai— _please_ —this teasing is too much!” I beg, and then that tongue presses into me, his hands keeping my cheeks spread apart.

It's such a warm feeling—so different than a finger—making me gasp for air, making me feel like I am melting, drowning in pleasure. I feel the vibration of his purr when his lips touch outside my entrance as his tongue advances—and gods, that tongue is so _long_! That’s one nice thing about sex with a cat who is much larger in stature than I am—he can reach places inside me without any effort... even with his tongue!

I can’t suppress my voice when he brushes against that secret magical spot inside me, his tongue curling down toward the front of my body—and I’m almost about to lose my balance for my quivering, trembling, and ecstasy. He's never touched me this way, and it feels almost _too_ intimate. Tears spill down my face and I can't repress my cries, and I don't care who can hear me from right outside the door anymore. The touch makes my knees weak and legs buckle.

I feel his tongue come all the way out and he tenderly licks my inner thighs, dropping a trail of kisses along them.

“You even taste amazing. Konoe, keep your feet steady.” My legs obey his command, my knees locking instantly. “You’re such an obedient Siren.” The words of praise sink into my ears, making them quiver and twitch, then shoot through my body, feeling just as pleasurable as a physical touch.

Two of his fingers slip inside me next, and I arch my back, sticking my ass out behind me eagerly. I am craving more of his touch—I want him—I want him inside me. His other hand strokes the base of my tail softly, pulling up on it gently at the base. The tip is inside of his mouth, his tongue grooming my fur, tickling it, nipping it gently, sending shivers through the length of it and down my spine. Every now and then he gives the base a firm tug upward toward the ceiling, without moving my body too much, which draws a moan from the core of my being. He’s being very gentle this evening, but uncharacteristically _intense_. I can't see him, but I sense a desire burning inside him that I find almost terrifying—that beast-like Rai who sometimes makes an appearance in our bedroom activities.

I don’t dislike that beast-Rai—in fact, I am _extraordinarily_ attracted to him, aroused by him, and I find I _crave_ his presence. I think he is with me now. I haven’t figured out how to encourage his appearance—though he sometimes comes out when Rai loses his temper or gets overly possessive. But neither of those things have happened today, so I am slightly bewildered by this sudden appearance. I am also slightly afraid since I can't see him and I am pressed against the door, trapped in this position by his command. I find it both frightening and extraordinarily electrifying.

I cry out again when Rai’s fingers tease inside me—making me unstable on my feet—and he pulls them out of my body. My fur bristles when I hear the fabric of his clothes moving—I’m not confident I can maintain this position if I’m already _this_ aroused. He tugs my tail as he presses himself against my entrance. He’s hot and very hard—and I salivate with desire. His mouth is at my neck, licking and nipping me when I hear him murmur.

“You smell so good—I want to _devour_ you, Konoe.”

My entire body shudders when he says those words—and my name—and presses inside of me—slowly—taking his time—one hand pulling my tail, the other holding my hips steady. A purring growl comes out of my body despite my best efforts to remain quiet—I’m standing right by the door, so I know my voice can be heard by anyone walking down the hallway. Yet I cannot contain myself—and my growl is softly returned, directly into my ear, which is soundly licked. His tongue buries itself deep within my ear and my body trembles.

“Are you trying to disobey me?” he whispers softly. “Konoe, if I asked you to maintain your position and you moved... isn’t that disobedience?”

“N-no, ah—Rai,” I stammer softly, unable to move, overwhelmed by the sensations running through my body, the combination of desire and just a little fear. “ _Please_.”

I’m not sure why I am begging, or what exactly I need—but soon, I feel the fabric of his uniform pressing against my bare skin—and I am feeling full and stretched to my limit. I take a deep breath, simply enjoying the sensation of him inside of me, while he lets me adjust. The hand that’s wrapped around my hips travels to my cock and touches presses into the tip, making me gush with pleasure, just as he gently pulls up on my tail and rocks his hips forward.

He hasn’t bothered to undress—and I feel hair sweep across my back—and his movements get bigger, little by little. The angle at which he is penetrating me is the perfect one—as soon as he pulls himself out and then pushes back in, he instantly brushes my prostate and I let out a guttural moan. 

“Uh—more— _please_ —more—”

My claws extend against the door, digging in firmly, giving me a little more stability, as he increases his pace. I am panting now—unable to take a breath because of the overwhelming feelings running through my body—and I’m very close to my release when I hear him growl lowly. 

“ _Wait_ for me, Konoe.”

“Ah, soon—ah— _please_!” I beg. I can’t take this kind of direct stimulation for very long—being fucked from both directions, both inside my body and outside. A quick yank on my tail and light slap on my ass send surprisingly delightful shivers up my spine, into my tail, and into the rest of my body. I cry out to express my appreciation.

“Wait, I said,” a growling voice I don’t quite recognize sinks into my ears and captivates me. His nose presses at my neck and his tongue licks my shoulder, and he opens his mouth to gently bite me. Though he uses his fangs, even  _that_ turns into a pleasurable sensation.

“Please—please—soon—” I’m begging now, as I feel a gigantic surge  _just_ out of reach.

His body suddenly changes—and I can feel he’s reached his point of no return when he swells and stiffens inside me.

“Go ahead then,” he growls, then right in my ear, “Make it good, Konoe. Come. I want to see you give yourself over to pleasure.”

His voice tingles in my ear—and it seems to flash to the core of my body—and I am taken over at that very moment. The climax I have been holding at bay engulfs me, overwhelms me, flooding my senses—making my ears ring. 

A song sounds from deep inside my body—the Siren is singing for joy—and my body at first stiffens, clenching around him inside me, and then it relaxes, sending pleasure rushing through my core and out to my limbs—making even my fingers and toes tingle and quiver, out to the tips of my ears and my tail—and I feel him releasing inside me—hot and wet. I purr loudly, almost a growl, my arms and legs collapsing against the door and floor, and he catches me easily.

“Konoe,” he’s holding me in his arms—and he is still dressed, only his breeches have been unbuttoned hastily—and brings me over to the bed. His face is so beautiful, filled with passion and heat. Laying my exhausted body in the sheets, Rai kisses my lips gently and then moves his mouth to my ears. “Konoe, why don’t you come again for me?”

He watches my face carefully—as my body responds again. I feel my face and ears heating up as he watches me. He isn’t even touching me—so this feels so strange—and his tongue invades my ear and his hand grasps my tail. He’s rolled me gently onto my side, so I am facing him.

“Ah—Rai—mmm—Rai...“ and I melt away into unspeakable pleasure, his name on my lips. It’s sudden and takes me hard, leaving my body relaxed and even more exhausted.

Rai is stripping off his clothes now—I’ve come all over his shirt, I see—and he crawls into bed next to me, pulling me close to him. 

“Konoe,” he breathes. “Once more?” Again, I am facing him, and yet another climax comes upon me so fast—but this time, his open palm gently slaps my ass and pulls my tail, and that is all I require. I’m flooded with the memory of this morning’s spanking and it brings me over the edge immediately. 

I’m completely spent, out of breath, tears reflexively flowing from my eyes, facing my silver Captain as he brushes the sweaty hair from my face. “Are you finished now, Konoe? Satisfied? Or do you need one more?” 

His hand traces the line of my body, dipping into my waist and resting on my hip.

“Konoe, can you be honest with yourself, with your needs?” His soft voice makes me melt—though I feel I might die if I come again.

“ _Please_ —it’s enough—I can’t...”

“Even if it pleased me?” Rai asks, a sexy smile playing on his lips. He loves having the power to command me this way.

“If it pleased you... I would, of course, have to submit,” I reply softly, looking down at his chest. “But if you are asking my preference—I am spent. I can hardly feel my toes.” 

“This is a power I do not use often enough with you. I apologize for not taking care of your needs well enough, Konoe.” Rai gathers me into his arms, attacking my ears. “I am trying to control your scent—not torture you, darling.”

I’m too weak to protest his grooming, plus it feels nice, even his overly enthusiastic way. Is there something changing within my Captain? What is different? He is obsessive and as possessive as ever, yet something is different in how he is touching me, how he is handling me. He really seemed to enjoy tonight. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” I probe.

He stops grooming for a moment, saying, “Well. Of course, I did. I’ve had a rather good day with you, even since this morning.” He rubs my bottom, in case I’d forgotten what he was referring to, and I see a soft smile on his face.

“There is very little chance I will forget,” I murmur, a little embarrassed.

“I know,” Rai says. “Me either. However, I simply enjoy the feeling of this part of you against my hand. Your skin is so soft and smooth. And it fits so well. Right here. Like you were shaped just for me.” 

I try not to blush and fail, but press on.

“Did you feel that something was different about today?”

“Your scent,” Rai answers. “It’s _your_ fault. Your scent is affecting me. Now sleep.”

I’m overtaken by a huge yawn and slightly frustrated I can’t ask any more questions. But I drift off to sleep, even while my ears are being roughly groomed. His claws run through my tail—am I going to sleep through him grooming my tail, too? I growl softly in complaint, but all I manage is a satisfied purr.  

* * *

 

I have a wonderful dream of a kitten. A _tiny_ kitten, a newborn baby. I think it’s a boy, but I’m not sure. He has long white fur on his ears and his tail, pale skin, almost white, and pale blue eyes. He is so helpless and vulnerable—and he is  _beautiful_ and precious _._

Is this Rai as a baby? How would I know what Rai looks like as a baby? But surely, this is what he must have looked like—fuzzy, cute, and just a little round—except for one small difference: this kitten is _singing_. It’s a soft, gentle melody without words—a Siren's song. The melody touches my heart, pulls me in, capturing me. I'm enraptured, called to care for this child, called to love him, called to hold him.

It’s a beautiful dream that pulls heartstrings. I could spend all night listening to that song.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time since I've updated this little fic, but here we are.
> 
> Rai and Konoe are spending time together, working out their power struggle--only Konoe finds himself excessively emotional this morning when he wakes.
> 
> This Captain thinks he's pale and invites him to tag along on his morning rounds, keeping Konoe close to him like glue. However, when he sends Konoe back to their shared quarters, he runs into the same cat who accosted him yesterday.
> 
> Triggers: Violence/threats of rape

I wake to Rai’s rather intense grooming of my ears and neck, and it sends goosebumps down my back and shoulders. I would much rather wake to this than wake alone, so I do my best to just relax.

“Hmm, it’s even stronger today,” he whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask.

"Your scent."

It hurts my feelings to hear him say this—unexpectedly—and tears burn my eyes. I can’t suppress the sob that slips out and I’m shocked by my own reaction. What is wrong with me? I’m crying? About my scent? What he said?

“Oy,” Rai pauses, turning me over in his arms. I’m a total mess. “Are you still so tired? I was sure you'd sleep well after last night.”

“No,” I reply—the sound if my voice is soft and whimpering, though. I don't know what is wrong with me.

“We need to get you some natural light today. That will lift your spirits, won’t it?”

My neck is nudged gently with Rai’s nose.

“Perhaps you can come with me on deck for a while this morning.”

My ears perk up just a little. I really don’t know what is wrong with me—why I am so weepy and teary. 

We have a light breakfast and he helps me get dressed—in a yukata I haven’t seen before—this one pale blue, the color of Rai’s eye, in a soft watercolor pattern—and it feels silky against my skin. I notice there’s a difference in how the fabric feels against my body as well as how nice his fingers feel when he drapes the robe around me. It feels sensuous and soft—strange and different—but the fabric doesn’t feel oppressive like clothing felt when I was in heat.

“I feel strange,” I say.

“Your color is a little off. Are you seasick, perhaps?” 

It doesn’t feel like seasickness, but maybe that’s all this is. I am looking forward to feeling fresh air on my skin—and the moon of light as well. The Captain pulls on his own clothes quickly and grabs his cap, then holds me close behind him as we leave the room. He smells really nice today, I can’t help noticing, especially as we leave the chamber, but why didn’t I notice till after we left? 

I find myself trying to bury my nose in his hair or his neck as we walk, and he looks back at me somewhat annoyed,

“Siren, what do you think are doing?”

“Ah—I’m sorry,” I apologize. I don’t know what I was doing really. I couldn’t help myself—reaching out to him like that—my body sort of reacted in its own—and I know better than to do this as in public. I just really wanted to touch him and smell him at the same time, I think. I went for both.

The deck isn’t very busy this morning—but the morning breeze is soft against my skin and my face, playing gently in my hair. It's wonderful and sensuous, the wind making the silk fabric brush up against my legs.

“Don’t leave my side,” Rai commands sharply, already on duty.

“Can’t I just look over the edge?” I ask—trying not to whine—but there’s a part of me calling to gaze into the ocean and waves below.

He looks at me again, narrowing his eye as if to ask, “What did I _just_ say?”

“I w-wasn’t going to, not without your p-permission,” I find myself stammering under his gaze, and I lower mine demurely and for a moment, looking back up at him through my lashes flirtatiously. He sighs heavily.

“I’ll walk you over there in a moment. Let me just check on the crew first,” Rai rubs my ears gently. “Come now.”

I perk up and follow along obediently, trying to stay out of the way—but the crew spends much of their time watching me, staring at me, even when I don’t look at them or return their glances. It’s unnerving.

I don’t see Virus today, but the larger cat who grabbed my tail yesterday—Trip—is here, and he is giving his report to the Captain today.

After Rai spends his time at each area, he guides me over to the bow of the ship and lets me look over the side. He watches me as I let the salty breeze play in my hair and as I feel the ocean spray lightly dust my skin. I wonder if he is worried about me transforming accidentally on the deck of his ship.

He simply watches me for a while, when Bardo comes up to speak to him about something—probably also giving his report. I don’t pay attention—I long to go for a quick swim—I mean—I _yearn_ for it—but I fear it as well. The saltwater would cause that painful transformation and looking at my Captain, I think he’d be upset with me. I can’t really tell how fast the ship is headed—but if I fell off, even with my wings, I might be left behind—and that would be...

“Konoe.”

The fur inside my ear bristles at the sound of my name when Rai speaks to me, and I look up from my reverie.

“I know you are enjoying yourself, but I am going to have Ciel bring you below deck. Unfortunately, there is a situation that requires my attention right away.”

I am disappointed and I open my mouth—and his eye narrows again.

“Yes, sir,” are the surprising words that come out of my mouth. He looks at me quizzically, probably having expected that I would argue. But I don’t. Instead, I demurely lower my face, and look up at his eye. “Thank you.”

To my next surprise—though it shouldn’t be a surprise at all—he is the Captain of this ship, after all, and can do as he likes—he pulls me in close and kisses me on the lips. It makes me tingle and all my fur stands on end. A small humming sound comes out of my nose—since it can’t escape my mouth—and it’s a noise of surprise, but also of pleasure.

I don’t dislike being kissed publicly.

When he pulls away, his pupil is much wider than it was and he looks almost frustrated. He lowers his mouth to my ear and says, “I’ll be back for you soon.” My heart flutters in my chest and desire floods my hips— _just_ like it did when I was in heat.

“Of course, sir. I will be ready for you.” I try to keep my voice even and controlled, but I can’t keep the anticipation out of my voice, nor a smile from my lips.

Ciel is careful not to touch me, but he guides me below deck politely—almost as if I outrank him, I think with some degree of amusement. He can move around the ship freely, whereas I am still treated more or less like a slave. Even if it’s because of what or who I am, it doesn’t matter. Perhaps things will get better once we reach land. It’s a little depressing.

“Captain likes you quite a bit,” Ciel comments. “Bardo thinks you are very good for him.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” I reply. “You seem pretty happy, yourself. That dinner last night was wonderful. Are they working you too hard?”

“Not at all,” Ciel says. “I’m learning lots of new things, and Bardo says he wants to buy an inn when we get back to land.”

“An inn?” I ask.

“Yeah, where he can cook and have guests. He invited me to help if I want.”

“Wow—that sounds great,” I say. And suddenly, I feel another presence behind us. It’s a large presence, so I think it’s Rai, at first—but the smell is wrong. When I turn and look behind me, I see Trip in the hallway.

“If it isn’t the little troublemaker,” he murmurs. “Someone I know wants to see you.”

Before I can make a sound, a rag is pressed over my mouth. I think the same thing happens to Ciel, and I am dragged into a room I’ve never been in before. We are in a double sized state room—two beds—one at each end of the cabin, neatly kept. And the rag is pulled off my mouth.

“Oh, what is it? You look so surprised,” a second voice murmurs. It’s Virus!

I feel a hand on my collar—behind my neck—pulling very tight. It cuts off the air to my lungs when I am lifted off the floor. I wheeze and cough, trying to slip my fingers in between the collar and my throat, but it’s too tight.

“Please!" I whisper, trying to hiss. I feel something being brought to my mouth—a bottle of liquid—and it’s poured down my throat. I cough and spit, but the liquid that does make it down tastes like strong catnip liquor. My body is flooded with a familiar feeling of dread.

“I just want you to relax a little,” Virus says smoothly. “As the quartermaster, this _should_ have been my privilege, but the Captain has kept you all to himself.”

Just before I start to black out, my feet touch the ground once again, though my vision remains grayed out around the edges. My knees are wobbly and unstable. I notice off to the side that Ciel is unconscious and lying on one of the beds—is he hurt? 

“You smell delicious—you can’t possibly be in heat, can you? Though that’s exactly what you smell like to me.”

My collar loosens slightly and I get a little more air in my lungs—as well as a huge gulp of alcohol. He pours the liquid down my throat.

“Please—no more— _please_!” My hiss is quiet, my voice is almost unrecognizable.

“Oh, but I want you _compliant_ ,” his voice purrs. “I’ve heard sex with a Siren is like nothing else in the world. Won’t you show me what you can do?” His hands are traveling down my body. “I don’t want to force you, but I will if you won’t cooperate."

Before I realize what has happened, my obi is untied, my yukata is slipped off my shoulders, and his hands are stroking my chest.

“Your skin is so soft and smooth,” he whispers into my ear. “I cannot believe that _you_ are a Siren, except for this enticing scent. You look so young and innocent. Although I have walked past the Captain’s quarters and I’ve _heard_ you through the door. How does it work in there? Does he force you? I can’t imagine that. He’s an attractive cat, and just yesterday you came looking for him, seeking him out eagerly on your own, his smell all over you. You must adore him, don’t you? You let him _worship_ this little body of yours, don’t you?”

“He will _kill_ you this time,” I whisper—I can’t manage any louder sound, not after being choked. “You don’t understand! If you even _touch_ me, he will _kill_ you.”

“Oh, do you think so? He hasn’t mentioned anything of the sort.”

That’s a lie, and I know it. The chain between my piercings is pulled gently, and Virus murmurs in appreciation. 

“Captain knows his stuff. Diamonds? The rarest for the rarest—the most beautiful for the beautiful—and you certainly wear it well. Did he pierce you himself?” 

I hear myself growling, and the chain is tugged again lightly.

“Ah—look—you’re responding again—even despite your fear. It’s _adorable_. So this is _all_ up to you, little Siren. Are you going to cooperate? Or do we need to bind and gag you?”

My brain is running as fast as it can before the alcohol and catnip start taking effect. These two can’t be serious! Rai really will kill them, as will Bardo for touching Ciel.

“Didn’t you hear what happened to the last two cats on this ship who did this to me?”

“But they couldn’t have been expected to see you—and _smell_ you—like you are now and resist, could they?” 

I growl slightly and stop. They were treated to a _lot_ more, as I recall the whipping I received at Rai’s hand on deck—and my ass tingles just a little bit at the thought, but I push it out of my mind. Next, I wonder, can I sing on demand? Can I call for my Captain from here?

“That lashing you got yesterday—wasn’t it painful?” I growl.

Virus’ blue eyes narrow coldly.

“Some experiences come once in a lifetime, Siren. I think you're worth the risk,” he purrs softly, and he pins my wrist together with one of his hands. Fear bursts into my chest and I try my best not to freeze. 

“He wanted to kill them and they hadn’t even touched me,” I growl. “The cats who did manage to touch me ended up dead. You’re lucky to be alive.”

“You have a pretty mouth and a pretty voice,” Virus says, “but I’m not interested in what you have to say. So shut it.”

“Don’t touch me!” I say, and my eyes burn with tears. The sensitive feelings from this morning are starting to rise to the surface and take over the situation, making me feel even more desperate.

“I’ve heard you have another form—with a fishtail that shines like opals and iridescent wings, like some sort of sex god. I’ve heard that it’s enchanting—from the other sailors that they couldn’t get the image out of their minds after they just laid eyes on you. How about you show me that form and I will consider letting you go?” he suggests.

His words actually remind me—I _hurt_ Takemoto with my song in my Siren form. Would I be able to defend myself from these two, now? I look over at Ciel, and he is passed out. Would I hurt him, too?

“I need saltwater to transform,” I say. “I can’t just do it on my own.”

“Saltwater? Bullshit. Why didn’t you transform on deck?” Trip asks. “I could feel the sea spray in the air—and I can smell it in your hair.”

“I h-have to be immersed,” I say. “It’s not something I can just do.”

At this point, I realize my eyesight is going fuzzy and dizzy—and I start to feel very strange. Heat flows through my body and I exhale roughly to contain it—and a massive burst of arousal rushed into my hips. It’s so strong my knees buckle and I fall back against the bed. My gods—what did Virus give me?  
  
“What did you do to me?” I whisper—and I’m terrified.

“Ah—can you feel the effects already? It’s an aphrodisiac. I thought it might make you more compliant, little Siren. And you’re in luck. Since we aren’t the Captain, we bathe in seawater. So… totally immersed or will a bucket-full be enough?”

“I d-don’t know,” I stammer, looking around the room. Surely—if they had a bathtub full of seawater that would be enough for me to transform. But I don’t see a tub in here. I do, however, see a barrel. That might be enough—and I need to transform in order to use that dangerous voice. I’m not excited about the pain involved, but it will surely be worse if both these cats rape me. And the gods only know what Rai would do to them afterward and if he might blame me.

A soft click sounds while my wrists still pulled above my head, snapping the cuffs together. I need to get help—and soon—but I feel so fuzzy I can’t figure out how to sing. Virus pushes me over to the barrel, and Trip removes the top. It's nearly full.

“Please—don’t,” I beg. “I-it’s p-painful!”

“But I may not get another chance to see this in my lifetime, nor fuck a Siren, either. So…” Virus nods at Trip, who easily heaves me up and dunks me into the barrel. It’s large—big enough so the water comes up to my shoulders when I’m pushed into it roughly—and I taste familiar briny ocean water on my lips. The water is cold—almost icy—and it soaks my yukata which is hanging open.

Then—it begins. My body stiffens on its own, my tail binding itself around my legs—and that vice-grip sensation spreads from my waist to my toes. That is painful—but not as painful as the last time I transformed. However—my wings—once they break through my skin, a creaking sensation in my body—I cry out loud. Because my legs are now formed into a tail, I slump even lower in the barrel, and the water comes up to my chin. My throat burns and singes with heat—and I can feel gills bursting through the surface of the skin there.

The larger problem, however—is how to make room for my wings in the tight confines of the barrel—and oddly, I seem to have absorbed some of the water once the pain of my transformation has passed. For now, I have to keep them closed and pressed against my back since there is no room in the barrel. 

“Holy shit,” whispers Trip.

“Fuck,” agrees Virus. “Get him out of there and onto the bed—now!” 

I’m much heavier in this form, and Trip struggles to lift me out of the barrel. It takes both of them to lift me, and the barrel tips over onto the floor. The rocking of the ship makes the water flow toward the door, and I realize it will be flooding into the hall. Someone must have heard me scream by now, but I open my mouth again, casting a desperate glance at Ciel. I don’t want him to be hurt! I concentrate on Virus and Trip, hoping I can target just them.

It starts as a rumbling sound in my chest which rises to a shriek—my lips don’t move—and it’s as if I’m possessed. The cry that comes out of my mouth makes my captors bristle and groan, both shoving their hands over their ears and dropping me on the floor. But they are too late—I see blood dripping out through their fingers.

“Gag him!” Virus shouts—but he’s unable to move, as is Trip—they are both in too much pain.

From my place on the floor, my wings spread and flutter, making the water flow out from the chamber into the gangway, and I scream again at the top of my lungs.

And then I call for my Captain—with my song.

As I am singing—both cats writhe on the floor, pushing their hands inside their ears. It’s certainly a deafening sound—so loud that I can’t even hear the door when it opens. I look up to see the Captain, out of breath, in the doorway with a look of absolute fury on his face. 

He got here really fast—he must have heard my cry when I transformed. There’s no way he could have gotten here so fast otherwise.

“Rai!” I sob. The yukata is ruined—soaked and torn at the collar, and my wrists are still bound in front of my body. 

I dare to cast my eyes over to Ciel, and he is awake now—staring at me in amazement. But his ears are fine. He doesn't seem to be injured.

“Hush—don’t speak,” Rai urges me. “Your voice—it’s too…” He doesn’t finish and then yells for assistance, which appears within a few seconds. Before anyone is allowed to enter the room, Rai orders one of the sailors to fetch Bardo, and I hear him send Virus and Trip to the brig. “I’ll deal with you later.”

In the meantime, however, he walks up to me and strokes my wings gently. The feathers shiver under his fingers and I shudder and sigh softly.

“Shh. Don’t make a sound,” he says—but that’s a tall order if he continues touching me like that. I’m still drugged with whatever it was that they’ve given me. “Close your wings, Siren.”

I obey, and he picks me up in his arms and carries me from the room. All the sailors watch me being taken away—but I’m so relieved that I’m out of that situation and that I didn’t hurt Ciel. I can’t even describe my relief when we enter the Captain’s quarters.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fluffy, Fluffy Tails - a collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172216) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai)




End file.
